El regreso del club de doble cara
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Después de graduarse y vencer al malvado Death Devil, las chicas se encuentran con un nuevo enemigo en la Universidad. Mientras, Azusa hace lo posible para mantener vivo el legado de sus senpai en el club de música y combate.
1. Chapter 1

**1) De vuelta a las andadas:**

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde que las chicas habían comenzado la universidad y como era obvio, las mandaron a la universidad especial para muchachas aristócratas. Esa universidad era famosa por tener a chicas de sangre azul de todas partes del mundo y no sólo países aliados, como era el caso de la preparatoria Sakuakao.

Era casi perfecto: se habían conseguido un apartamento donde todas podrían vivir juntas, junto con otras tres chicas, pero era lo de menos. Lo único que arruinaba su felicidad, era que los clubes de artes marciales, lucha grecorromana, boxeo, esgrima, kendo y otros estilos de combate no estaban a su altura como las grandes guerreras que eran. Así que, se terminaron por unir al club de música ligera de la universidad.

Además ahora tenían un problema nuevo: desde que vencieron a Sawako y a Death Devil, las cosas se habían vuelto muy aburridas. Seguían luchando entre ellas como un entrenamiento, pero no era ni la mitad de divertido como fue enfrentarse a un verdadero enemigo. Y la única que tenía algo más en qué pensar para distraerse de su club de combate era Yui, que estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos de su boda con Nodoka; lo que sería un evento internacional, ya que sería la unión de dos de las potencias más grandes del mundo.

Aquel día, igual que siempre, Akira y Yui caminaban juntas hacia el club de música ligera de la universidad. Akira con su tradicional mal humor y Yui con su alegría de siempre. Akira era princesa, igual que Yui, se suponía que los países de ambas eran enemigos, pero eso no importaba; se llevaban bien de una extraña manera. Y era que ambas habían seguido la misma carrera en la universidad, y Yui se las había arreglado para que Akira se convirtiera en una especie de mentora, presionándola para que hiciera las tareas, levantándola, etc. Era algo pesado para la pobre chica, pero lo consideraba su entrenamiento para cuando se convirtiera en una maestra propiamente dicha. Yui por su parte sólo sonreía y aceptaba las órdenes de Akira de forma obediente. Además, Akira también era guitarrista y eso de alguna forma las había unido un poco más.

—Ne, ne Akira-chan, ¿tu Gitah negra ya está mejor?

La pelinegra miró a Yui levantando una ceja.

—¿Guitah negra? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no llames a mi guitarra con esos nombres tan raros? Además, ¿por qué no iba a sentirse bien?

—Bueno… porque se dio un golpe muy feo ayer en el club, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó Yui con inocencia.

Akira puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron caminando.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Princesa Akira! —dijo alguien detrás de ellas. Ambas voltearon nerviosas ante el tono amenazante de la voz.

Era un tipo pequeño, delgadito sin mucho de impresionante, pero detrás de él iban unos matones de tamaño considerable. Parecían armarios vestidos de traje.

Akira iba a echar a correr, pero se dio cuenta que otro grupo de "armarios" les cerraban el paso.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —le preguntó Akira al tipo delgado.

—¿Quién soy? Soy el que contrataron para ponerle las manos encima, por supuesto. No sé quién me contrató, pero yo sólo obedezco. Ahora sea una buena chica y venga conmigo por las buenas —dijo el tipo delgado con una sonrisa.

Akira apretó los dientes y levantó torpemente los puños haciendo reír al sujeto.

—¿Qué esperan? Tráiganmela! —ordenó el tipo delgado.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra jefe? —preguntó uno de los "armarios".

—Sin testigos amigo. Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero asegúrense que no hable.

Los matones asintieron y se lanzaron contra las dos. Akira iba levantó sus puños decidida, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada contra ellos. Yui sólo miraba hacia el cielo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Uno de los matones llegó. Akrira iba a lanzarle un golpe, pero Yui se le adelantó dando un salto y con le dio una patada con efecto de giro justo en la cabeza. El tipo gigantesco cayó inconciente. Otro tipo se había acercado, pero Yui se adelantó mandándole un tremendo puñetazo justo hacia la boca del estómago. El impacto fue tal, que el tipo salió despedido hacia atrás llevándose a dos de sus compañeros con él. Muy humillado, el matón se levantó dispuesto a hacerle pagar a Yui, pero la castaña se había adelantado a una velocidad sobrehumana y ahora estaba justo detrás de él. Yui levantó al matón y con una mano en la cabeza y otra en los pies, lo dobló hacia atrás. Tanto el tipo delgado como Akira hicieron una mueca de dolor cuando escucharon el sonido de los huesos al romperse mezclados con los gritos de dolor del tipo.

—¿Pero qué? —dijeron los dos observadores con un hilo de voz.

Al ver que Yui estaba ocupada con sus compañeros, otros seis se lanzaron contra Akira; pero Yui los vio y una vez más usó su velocidad para adelantarse. Los matones casi atrapaban a la pobre pelinegra, pero Yui golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto causó que el sitio temblara y todos perdieron el equilibrio. Yui levantó el puño orgullosa; en donde había golpeado, ahora estaba una enorme grieta.

El tipo delgado gruñó de frustración y sacó un arma, que puso en la sien de Akira mientras le apretaba el cuello con un brazo. Yui los vio y desapareció entre las sombras.

—¿Ya huyes? —preguntó el tipo delgado con una nota de alivio en su voz.

—No, sólo cambié de lugar —le susurró Yui al oído apareciendo justo detrás de él.

El tipo delgado iba a gritar de la sorpresa, pero Yui aprovechó y con su dedo índice y su dedo medio juntos, le presionó ligeramente justo en la frente. Fue como si alguien liberara una corriente eléctrica sobre el cerebro del hombre delgado, que inmediatamente se desplomó completamente inconciente. Los demás matones huyeron atemorizados.

—¿Estás bien Akira-chan? —preguntó Yui con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Akira, pálida como el papel.

—Se llama toque paralizante. Me lo enseñó Mio-chan —respondió Yui con dulzura.

—No, yo hablo de todo eso…

—Ah! —dijo Yui sonrojándose. —Fue la velocidad de Ricchan, las técnicas ninja de Mio-chan y la fuerza y resistencia de Mugi-chan. Ellas me enseñaron todo lo que sé de combate. Pero por favor no le digas a Mio-chan que usé el toque paralizante! Se supone que es sólo como último recurso!

Akira seguía asustada, por lo que Yui corrió a comprarle algo de tomar. La pelinegra aceptó la bebida (café negro) y bebió con una gran sed.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esas también saben pelar? —preguntó Akira, ya recuperada.

—Hái —respondió Yui alegre. —Verás: Mio-chan es ninja, Ricchan es samurai y Mugi chan es campeona de boxeo, esgrima y lucha grecorromana. Es genial!

—Sí, sí, bueno… ¿saben que hay clubes de lucha en toda la universidad, verdad? —preguntó Akira fastidiada.

—Sí, pero no hay nadie que esté a nuestro nivel —respondió Yui encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira la miró severamente, pero mejor no dijo nada. Ni siquiera Ayame y Sachi podrían hacerle frente a Yui ahora que lo pensaba bien.

—Y dime, ¿qué fue todo eso, Akira-chan? —preguntó Yui.

—Ah, es una idiotez —dijo Akira por lo bajo. —Dentro de dos años, cuando termine de estudiar, me casaré con mi novio; el Barón Maeda. Desgraciadamente nuestra unión no deja felices a todos. Un duque de por ahí quiere unir a Maeda por fuerza con su hija para aumentar su poder con las tierras y ejército de mi novio. Pero antes tiene que quitarme del camino. Mamá no quería que viniera a esta universidad porque creyó que estaba en peligro, pero la convencí trayéndome conmigo a Ayame y Sachi.

—¿Ayame y Sachi? —preguntó Yui.

—Sí. Ayame es duquesa y Sachi condesa, pero sus familias ganaron sus fortunas y sus títulos en la guerra; y al ser todos sus miembros excelentes luchadores, son los encargados de proteger a mi familia. Ayame y Sachi son mis amigas, compañeras de banda y también guardaespaldas —explicó Akira.

Yui asintió y siguieron adelante. Sonó el celular de Yui.

—¿Moshi-moshi, Mugi-chan? Ah! Ok.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akira.

—Parece que hay invitados en el club —dijo Yui con una sonrisa. —Y creo que son los nakama de los tipos que acabo de vencer.

—¿Qué?

—Mmh… —dijo Yui como si nada y siguió caminando.

—Ayame… Sachi… —dijo Akira preocupada. Silbó y un hipogrifo gigantesco apareció y ella se montó en él. —Llévame al club! —dijo tomando las riendas. El animal se encabritó y levantó el vuelo.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —se preguntó Yui confundida.

* * *

Los matones eran aproximadamente dieciocho liderados otra vez por un sujeto pequeño y delgaducho. Todos apuntaban con pistolas de mano hacia las chicas reunidas en el club: Chiyo Hiroshi, la presidenta del club Kana Yoshii, Mugi, Mio y Ritsu.

—No muevan ni un músculo —advirtió el tipo delgado.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Mio arreglándose el cabello y cambiando de niña tímida y asustada a mujer fría y amenazadora. —¿Van a hacer algo con sus armas de cobardes?

—Qué gran boca tienes —dijo el tipo delgado. —Pues sí, vamos a disparar, así que no muevan ni un músculo. Ahora díganme —se dirigió específicamente a Ayame y Sachi. —¿Dónde está Akira?

—No sabemos —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. Ejecuten a una, a ver si se les suelta la lengua.

Tres matones dispararon contra Mio. Ella sonrió enigmática y contrarrestó las balas arrojando Kunais.

—¿Ya se lo pensaron mejor? —preguntó la pelinegra divertida.

Todos en el cuarto, menos Ritsu y Mugi se sorprendieron. Mio retrocedió hacia las sombras y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—¿Qué…?

Los matones saltaron asustados esquivando una lluvia de estrellas shuriken.

—Sí —dijo Mio divertida. —Bailen para mí…

Los matones se estremecieron ante el tono de voz de la chica. El tipo delgado comenzaba a asustarse. Pero no tenían tiempo de concentrarse en Mio. Al ver que soltaron sus armas, Mugi saltó y usando sus piernas como tijeras, aprisionó al tipo más grande de todos y lo hizo gritar por piedad. Los otros se lanzaron para ayudar a su compañero, pero Ritsu usó su velocidad de samurai para aparecer frente a ellos y derribar a uno de una patada y al otro de un golpe directo al cuello. Los dos cayeron inconcientes. Los matones iban a disparar otra vez y Ritsu levantó la mano en el aire. Un zumbido comenzó a escucharse, y finalmente apareció una katana rompiendo una de las ventanas del club y aterrizando justo en la mano de Ritsu. Ellos dispararon, pero ahora armada con su "Dragón Amarillo", la baterista no tuvo problemas en cortar las balas antes de ser tocada por ellas. Mugi soltó al tipo al que le estaba aplicando el candado, lo levantó con ambos brazos y lo arrojó al suelo con muchísima violencia haciendo temblar el suelo. Lo levantó otra vez, revelando una agujero en el suelo y lo lanzó ahí de cabeza. Se lanzó por una nueva víctima.

Mientras, Ritsu se había ensañado con uno (el bushido le exigía enfrentar a sus enemigos de uno a uno) y era más que obvio que no era rival para ella; no podía esquivar los ataques de la espada de Ritsu. Mientras, los que peleaban con Mio no tenían tanta suerte, ella desaparecía y re aparecía siempre en los lugares menos esperados y el resultado siempre era o ser herido por una lluvia de estrellas shuriken (o kunais) o recibir fuertes golpes justo en los puntos de presión, causándoles un dolor insoportable.

Al final sólo quedó el tipo delgado, que tiró su arma y huyó de ahí presa del miedo. En la entrada se encontró con Akira, que lo derribó de un puñetazo justo en la nariz. La princesa no era buena en combate estructurado, pero era ruda y algo sabía de peleas callejeras.

—¿Están bien? —le preguntó a sus amigas.

—Sí, arigatou… —respondió Ayame. —Todo gracias a HTT. Demonios, eso sí que fue combate a otro nivel.

—Es una lástima que Yui-chan se lo perdiera —dijo Mugi con tristeza.

—No se lo perdió —dijo Akira. —Unos tipos nos cortaron el paso allá por nuestro edificio. Hirasawa los derribó en menos de diez minutos sin un rasguño.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron sorprendidas la presidenta Yoshii, Chiyo, Ayame y Sachi.

—Hái! —dijo Yui entrando al salón alegremente, con el pobre tipo delgado aún inconciente en sus brazos. —Mio-chan, gomen. Le hice un toque paralizante y no sé cómo despertarlo —dijo Yui inocente.

La ninja suspiró y le hizo al tipo unos cuantos toques en la cara. Finalmente despertó asustado. Mientras, Sachi despertó al otro tipo (hermano del primero) a bofetadas. Ambos iban a correr, pero al ver a Mio y a Yui respectivamente se lo pensaron mejor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Akira. —¿Qué el duque se las arregló para infiltrar aquí a sus matones?

—¿El duque? No te das la importancia suficiente, princesa —dijo uno de ellos. —No, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu amado Maeda. Esto va mucho más allá.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ayame.

—Sí, pero no importa. Estamos a punto de morir.

—¿De qué hablan? —iba a preguntar Akira, pero era tarde. Los dos tipos mascaron la píldora de cianuro que tenían entre los dientes y cayeron.

—Demonios —gruñó la princesa.

—No importa, ¿pueden ponernos al tanto? —exigió saber Mio.

—Nos gustaría, pero no sabemos cómo. Este tipo murió sin decir ni Mu —respondieron Ayame y Sachi.

Iban a seguir discutiendo, pero una sombra llamó la atención de Mio. Ella lanzó un kunai. La figura encapuchada desvió el arma con su sable.

—¿Qué rayos quieres, Nodoka? —preguntó Ritsu.

Nodoka avanzó y se quitó su capucha.

—Pues nada, venía a visitar a Yui cuando me encontré con este escándalo. Decidí no robarles a sus enemigos y las dejé actuar.

—Nodoka-chan! —dijo Yui alegremente y besó a su prometida.

Nodoka le devolvió el beso con ternura, pero rápidamente la apartó y guardó su sable.

—De todos modos vine algo tarde. Algo me distrajo en el camino.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todas al unísono.

Nodoka se arregló sus gafas y se puso seria.

—En estos momentos hay cinco princesas inscritas en esta universidad. Todas ellas fueron atacadas hoy. A dos las salvaron sus guardaespaldas, otra es Yui, otra es Akira y a la última tuve que salvarla yo.

—¿Por eso te pusiste tu traje de vengadora encapuchada? —preguntó Yui.

—Sí y no —respondió Nodoka. —Eso fue porque a mí también me atacaron en mi universidad de aristócratas; pero por suerte era la única princesa inscrita. No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero parece que como guerreras legendarias, debemos volver a las andadas.

Mio sonrió sádicamente. Ritsu, Mugi y Yui solamente muy emocionadas.

—Qué bien! No nos divertíamos tanto desde que nos enfrentamos a Death Devil!

* * *

**¿Y bien? Espero les haya gustado. Para esta versión, haré lo mismo que hace Kakifly-sensei en K-On! Restart: alternaré un cap con HTT y otro cap con las Wakaba Girls. Eventualmente las dos historias van a juntarse. **

**Sin nada más que decir, **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2) La nueva generación de guerreras:**

—Recuerda cuáles son tus órdenes, Sumire —se dijo la rubia caminando por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. —Ve por las tazas de té de la Oujo-Sama y si no quieren dártelas por la paz… pues les das una paliza. Muy fácil, aunque prefiero sea sin testigos…

Sumire tenía sangre azul, como el resto de las alumnas de Sakurakao, pero en su familia existía la tradición de servir como maids o mayordomos para aprender a valerse por sí mismos sin depender de la servidumbre. Y claro, Sumire siguió la tradición buscando trabajo en una agencia de maids bastante famosa, aunque no sabía por qué. Luego, se enteró que esa agencia era famosa no sólo por su excelente trabajo de limpieza; sino que las maids también ofrecían servicios de guardaespaldas. Todas, desde la fundación de la agencia, eran excelentes guerreras que habían inventado un nuevo estilo de combate basándose en los utensilios de limpieza. Era extraño, pero eficiente; además Sumire había mostrado un talento especial para el combate siendo en la actualidad la guerrera más fuerte de la agencia.

Decidida, llegó al salón del club (luego de coger una escoba por si acaso) y abrió la puerta. Ahí había una chica solitaria bebiendo té… en una de las tazas que venía a recuperar. La chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, muy crespo, y los ojos color café rojizo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó ella.

—De hecho… —comenzó Sumire —…sin testigos.

Jun iba a decir algo, pero vio que Sumire desapareció debido a la velocidad con la que se movía. La chica cerró los ojos y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo de evitar que la maid le diera un escobazo tan duro, que partió la silla.

Jun sonrió entre provocadora y divertida haciendo que la maid se confundiera un poco, pero volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas; ésta vez con un ataque giratorio a las piernas para derribar a Jun. Jun cayó de espaldas y Sumire estaba lista para darle un escobazo en la cabeza para terminar con el asunto. El mango de la escoba se acercaba a la frente de Jun, pero ella sonrió y aprisionó las piernas de Sumire entre las suyas y giró su cuerpo haciendo caer también a su oponente. Ambas se levantaron dando una pirueta hacia atrás. Sumire estaba furiosa, pero Jun sonreía y la invitaba a seguir. Al ver que no había reacción, la bajista le mostró a la otra un buen puñado de shurikens que tenía entre los dedos.

—No te atreverás… —dijo Sumire con un hilo de voz.

Jun sonrió y le tiró los shurikens. La maid acercó un bote de basura a ella de una patada y de otra lo lanzó para protegerla de las armas de Jun. Luego saltó usando su escoba como garrucha para impulso extra para darle a Jun una gran patada voladora. Jun retrocedió a las sombras y desapareció haciendo que Sumire se estrellara contra los anaqueles. Con horror vio cómo las tazas de su Oujo-Sama caían para hacerse trizas, pero esta vez Jun usó su velocidad para atraparlos todos y equilibrarlos en una pose bastante cómica. Sumire sólo rió.

—En vez de reírte deberías echarme una mano.

—¿Ara? Hái, gomen…

Y así, entre ambas pusieron las tazas de vuelta en la repisa.

—Por cierto, soy Jun. Suzuki Jun.

—¿Ara? Y yo soy Sumire, Saito Sumire.

—Vaya, me encanta haberte conocido. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace mostrar todo lo que aprendí en el curso ninja por correo —dijo Jun muy divertida. —¿Quieres té? Ah, pero sólo puse para mí… no esperaba visitas…

—Yo lo pongo —dijo Sumire sin entender muy bien la situación.

Una vez todo estaba puesto, ambas se pusieron a disfrutar del delicioso té.

—Mi novia estará muy feliz cuando se entere —dijo Jun con alegría.

—¿Cuando me entere de qué? —preguntó Azusa entrando al salón del club en compañía de Ui.

—Ah, que tenemos una nueva miembro! —dijo Jun con energía jalando a la sorprendida Sumire y presentándola ante Azusa.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Síp, ella entró mostrando una gran habilidad para pelear. Me hizo usar todas mis fuerzas —dijo Jun mientras seguía zarandeando a Sumire.

—Bien! Jun-chan se está convirtiendo en una ninja muy hábil! —felicitó Ui.

—Mmmh… quiero ser como Mio-senpai que toca bajo y practica Ninjutsu. De momento sigo estancada en la lección 13b de mi curso ninja por correo.

—Jun, sólo 1 de cada 10 ninjas pueden desaparecer en la luz y no sólo en las sombras —dijo Azusa con calma.

—Sí, pero Yui-senpai y Mio-senpai pueden.

—Pero porque Onee-chan entrenó con Mio-senpai y Mio-senpai entrenó con el ninja más peligroso de todos los tiempos —dijo Ui rascándose la mejilla con su dedo algo confundida.

—Sí, pero estoy segura que lo lograré —dijo Jun alzando los puños muy convencida.

Azusa rió ante la ocurrencia de su novia y luego se concentró en Sumire.

—Bueno, pues bienvenida al club de música y combate. Aquí todas somos grandes guerreras pero también practicamos música. El director ha "legalizado" el club de combare, pero a cambio debemos seguir practicando música, así que tienes que aprender a tocar un instrumento si quieres quedarte. Y otra cosa importante es que aquí Ui y Jun son principiantes; así que todavía no saben medir su fuerza. Si tienes experiencia, tendrás que ayudarme a enseñarles a controlar su fuerza de ataque sin que se lastimen seriamente. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Sumire asintió confundida.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Trae una solicitud —dijo Ui con dulzura.

La maid asintió y salió del lugar con una dulce reverencia. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la escuela se congeló por unos momentos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

* * *

Ya era otro día y era otra oportunidad. Era cierto que necesitaba unirse a un club y le ofrecieron entrar el otro día, pero ahora lo que importaba eran las tazas de su Oujo-Sama. Como buena maid/guardaespaldas, tenía que obedecer en todo sin chistar. Entró decidida al club dispuesta a ser silenciosa, pero se topó con algo completamente inesperado.

La presidenta del club, con cuatro cuchillos en cada mano miraba fijamente a la otra miembro, una de cabello castaño atado en una coleta. La de la coleta tenía dos cimitarras y miraba a la presidenta como invitándola. Azusa saltó y le arrojó cuatro de sus ocho cuchillos a Ui, ella los neutralizó con su espada y saltó dándole una patada voladora justo en el estómago a la presidenta. Azusa se levantó un poco lastimadas y cambió de estrategia. De la manga sacó otros cuatro cuchillos y ésta vez lanzó a Ui los ocho. La castaña se protegió con sus espadas y saltó hacia delante con el filo de las espadas mirando hacia el frente, lista para prevenir cualquier ataque frontal. Azusa se agachó y lo que hizo fue agarrar a Ui de un tobillo y estrellarla en el piso con todas sus fuerzas. Saltó una vez más y lanzó sus cuchillos. Ui se levantó de un saltó y le lanzó a Azusa otra patada voladora. Azusa la esquivó, pero cuando Ui llegó al techo, se impulsó con sus piernas y se lanzó hacia abajo dándole a Azusa un cabezazo en el estómago. La chica quedó enterrada en el piso de madera, pero no iba a rendirse. Se levantó como pudo y encaró a Ui lista para subir de nivel. La castaña preparó sus cimitarras y con una en cada mano comenzó a girar como hacían las bailarinas de danza del vientre, sólo que con más velocidad; pero la misma gracia. Azusa, armada sólo con sus dos cuchillos consentidos, paraba los ataques de Ui, que aunque ridículos eran muy efectivos. La presidenta sabía que debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Al final decidió cambiar de estrategia y chocó el filo de sus cuchillos con el filo de las cimitarras de Ui. Así, arrastró los filos de las armas haciéndolas soltar chispas hacia los ojos de la castaña. Ui se protegió con una manga y Azusa aprovechó para saltar. Ui abrió los ojos, pero ni rastro de Azusa ni adelante ni atrás. Subió la mirada y la pelinegra se soltó del candelabro dándole una patada justo en la cara. Ui cayó, estaba vencida.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Sumire con la voz temblorosa.

—Que aún nos falta mucho para llegar al nivel de Azusa —respondió Jun estirándose perezosamente sobre su silla. —Al fin y al cabo es una guerrera legendaria; pero aún así me esforzaré mucho y algún día lucharemos juntas! —dijo Jun abrazando a Azusa.

Azusa le respondió con un beso rápido. Sumire tenía una gotita en la sien. La verdad no estaba para estas demostraciones de amor.

—¿Y traes la solicitud? —preguntó Ui mientras se levantaba adolorida.

—¿Eh? Hái! —respondió la rubia pasándoles la solicitud, la que llevaba en caso de ser descubierta otra vez. Lo de dejar inconcientes a los testigos estaba fuera de lugar ya que sabía que todas eran excelentes guerreras.

—En ese caso, bienvenida al club —la felicitó Azusa. —Bien, ya tenemos cuatro miembros.

—Celebremos —dijo Jun.

—Bien, prepararé té —dijo Ui.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Sumire. Y sin entender muy bien por qué demonios lo hacía, tomó el juego de té que le causaba tantos problemas y preparó un té delicioso según le enseñaron los Kotobuki.

—Y eto… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sumire. Saito Sumire.

—Y bueno, Sumire-chan —comenzó Ui. —¿Cuál es tu estilo de combate?

—Eto…

—Más importante —interrumpió Azusa. —¿Qué instrumento tocarás?

—¿Instrumento?

—Oficialmente somos el club de música. Es cierto que somos guerreras y después del estúpido intento de Death Devil de apoderarse del extraño poder mágico de la escuela el director nos deja pelear pero a cambio tenemos que tocar música en el festival…

La maid se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando.

—Menudo problema —se dijo Sumire tristemente. Ahora las tazas se miraban más lejanas que nunca.

* * *

El tipo caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a que los tipos que contrató regresaran con las princesas que había mandado a capturar. Uno a uno regresaron aquellos soldados de fortuna, pero nada. Todos tenían las manos vacías y un par de agencias sólo venía a devolverle el adelanto que les pagaron.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió saber.

—Lo lamentamos —dijo el dueño de una de las empresas de mercenarios. —Nosotros nos queremos alcanzar la excelencia siempre y si fallamos por alguna razón, nuestro código del honor nos exige devolverle todo el dinero. Lo lamentamos, pero fallamos miserablemente. Reconocemos que la situación está más allá de lo que podemos controlar y lamentamos decir que renunciamos.

—¿Pero cómo? —exigió saber el hombre. —¿Y no pueden tratar de nuevo?

—La princesa del país de Manabe tiene un guardaespaldas muy fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que todos los soldados que tengo a mi servicio.

—¿Cómo? Se supone que sus guerreros son lo mejor de lo mejor…

—Sí, pero ese vengador o vengadora encapuchada está en su propia liga. Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegamos nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó el tipo al dueño de otra de las tres empresas que contrató.

—También nos retiramos. Al principio nos dijeron que teníamos que ocuparnos de la princesa de Wada y sus guardaespaldas, pero no contábamos con la ayuda de la princesa de Hirasawa.

—Les dije que no tocaran a Hirasawa.

—No la tocamos, ella nos tocó a nosotros. Parece que es muy amiga de la princesa de Wada, por muy enemigos que sean esos países, y decidió darnos a todos una paliza. Al igual que ese vengador encapuchado, a quien tuvimos el disgusto de encontrarnos mientras lidiábamos con otra princesa, esa tipa está en su propia liga y tanto los que enviamos contra las guardaespaldas como los que mandamos contra la propia princesa se encuentran en el hospital realmente lastimados. Por lo demás fueron errores de cálculo nuestros y fuimos vencidos por guardaespaldas de segunda. Aún así, imagino que las princesas ya estarán alerta y no podremos actuar. Lo lamento mucho, pero igual nos retiramos.

Los dos tipos le devolvieron el dinero al primero y salieron de ahí. El primer tipo se quedó solo y gruñendo de la frustración. Miró hacia atrás y entró al despacho de su jefe, el cerebro detrás de todo eso.

—Lo lamento señor. Contraté a unos ineptos sólo porque tenían buena fama, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Se lo juro.

—Sí bueno, no es culpa suya. Es sólo que nunca imaginamos que las princesas tuvieran tan buena preparación en combate y de paso, guardaespaldas tan buenos. Que bueno que nos devolvieron el dinero, así podremos subir de nivel.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, jefazo?

—Fácil. Aunque al principio no quería nada que ver con la princesa Hirasawa, ahora no tenemos más opción que quitarla del camino. Wada es la más importante y es a ella a quien realmente quiero. Ya no más secuestrar a otras princesas para ocultar nuestra operación, ahora nos concentraremos sólo en Akira de Wada.

—¿Y qué hago yo, jefazo?

—Prepárate para tu próxima misión, yo ya me he encargado de contratar al que puede ser la solución de todos nuestros problemas: el ninja más peligroso de todos los tiempos…

—Jefazo, no querrá decir…

El jefe hizo silencio como disfrutando del terror ocasionado en su empleado antes de pronunciar ese terrible nombre:

—Kakifly…

* * *

Nao Okuda suspiró para armarse de valor antes de entrar al club. Ya había probado en todos los demás clubes y falló miserablemente, ya sólo le quedaba ese club de chicas violentas que organizaron una batalla campal como presentación para los de primer año. Una vez resuelta, decidió entrar.

—Ojamashimasu, vine a probar suerte en el club —dijo abriendo tímidamente la puerta.

**En caso alguien no haya leído la precuela, se supone que Kakifly es el sensei de Mio. Y bueno, como habrán notado la trama principal está con las chicas HTT pero como ya dije, las historias de ambas generaciones se terminarán por unir. Dónde aprendió Ui a pelear se dirá cuando vuelva a tocarle un cap a las Wakaba Girls. **

**Y sin más que decir, Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Kakifly:**

Ayame, Akira y Sachi se levantaron por el extraño escándalo que se escuchaba en la salita del apartamento. Akira se sentía extrañamente asustada. Era cierto que estaba con Ayame y Sachi, pero lo del día anterior todavía la tenía con los pelos de punta. Fue corriendo a despertar a Yui para pedirle ayuda, pero la castaña no respondía. En cambio, le abrió Nodoka envuelta sólo con una sábana y se miraba muy irritada.

—¿Qué horas son éstas de andar levantando a la gente? —preguntó molesta.

Akira retrocedió, sin lentes, Nodoka se miraba mucho más bella, pero también más temible.

—Es sólo… ¿qué no ves eso? —le señaló la ruda pelinegra las dos sombras que chocaban entre sí una y otra vez en una batalla que no parecía tener fin. Además, cada vez que chocaban se escuchaba el típico sonido de las espadas al chocar unas con otras. Nodoka se colocó sus lentes para luego gruñir y darle un golpe en la nuca Akira. La chica se sobó la nuca bastante adolorida.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó molesta.

—Mmhh… —dijo Yui levantándose también frotándose los ojos. Nodoka llevaba una sábana, pero ella nada.

Akira se sonrojó de vergüenza y Nodoka de ira. Muy enojada, se quitó la sábana y envolvió a Yui con ella. Era muy celosa y no dejaba que nadie más que ella viera a Yui desnuda. Yui sólo rió divertida y luego se concentró en las sombras.

—Parece que Ricchan y Mio-chan tuvieron una discusión mañanera —dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

—¿No me digas que esas dos son Tainaka y Akiyama? —dijo Akira incrédula.

Yui asintió aún somnolienta. Gracias a Nodoka, ninguna de las dos había dormido gran cosa y era muy de madrugada.

Las sombras aterrizaron y efectivamente eran Mio y Ritsu armadas con una katana cada una y aún vestidas con la piyama, que estaba hecha jirones debido a la ferocidad de la batalla. Mio se desplomó derrotada y Ritsu sonrió triunfal.

—Bueno, eso lo decide. Iremos a ver la de terror y no la película animada.

Ritsu le dio la espalda a Mio y ella aprovechó a levantarse de un salto y darle un golpe final. Ritsu dio una patada hacia atrás y Mio cayó derrotada, ésta vez en serio.

—Por favor Mio, ya sabes que el clan Tainaka está entrenado especialmente para contrarrestar todos los trucos ninjas que existen.

—Tal vez pero la última vez fuiste tú la que me exigió piedad —dijo Mio malvada.

La castaña se rió divertida y besó a su novia, la que aceptó el beso, pero a regañadientes. Las demás observaban con una gotita en la cabeza. Nodoka se arregló el cabello y jaló a Yui de vuelta al dormitorio.

—No fastidien sin una razón real —gruñó molesta Nodoka antes de azotar la puerta con bastante fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó Ayame completamente confundida.

—Nada —respondió Mio. —Ya que ayer vieron a nuestros verdaderos yos, nos pareció que podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias aquí en vez de ir al patio del edificio. El ir a buscar otro lugar donde pelear da flojera…

Ritsu se arregló el flequillo con su diadema y fue a cambiarse.

—Mmh… lamentamos haberlas despertado, es sólo que nos emocionamos demasiado con la pelea —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Al final todas suspiraron fastidiadas y regresaron a dormir. Únicamente Akira se rascó la cabeza más molesta que las demás. "Así que no fue una pesadilla".

Cuando sonó el despertador (tres horas más tarde del escándalo), Akira fue a despertar a Yui, pero no fue necesario, ya se había levantado para ir a despedir a Nodoka, que tenía que irse temprano o perdería su primera clase. Por suerte, su grifo era bastante rápido. Akira se limitó a apurar a Yui con su comida para luego irse juntas. Iban a medio camino y Yui notó cómo su amiga estaba algo pensativa.

—¿Pasó algo, Akira-chan?

Akira la miró muy seria.

—Dime, ¿quién de todas tus amigas es mejor maestra?

—Mmhh… —se quedó pensando Yui. —Ay, pues no sé. Ricchan es muy enérgica y no explica bien las cosas; te ataca sin más cuando cree que ya entendiste, además que sus movimientos son demasiado rápidos y es difícil seguirle el ritmo. Y bueno, Mugi-chan es muy violenta y te hace levantar enormes pesas y te golpea muchas veces para lo que ella dice es mejorar resistencia.

—¿Y funciona?

Para responderle a Akira, Yui agarró una piedra enorme y se la aplastó contra la cabeza. Akira iba a pedir ayuda, pero la piedra se hizo polvo y Yui le sonrió como siempre. Y de no ser por la mugre, en su cara no habría ni rastro del golpe.

—Pero Mugi-chan es mucho más fuerte. Una vez vi cómo la golpeaban con una llave inglesa justo en la cara y la cosa esa se dobló, pero ella nada. Es genial!

—¿Y qué hay de las pesas? —preguntó Akira con una gotita.

Por suerte, pasaban por donde había sido la pelea del día anterior y para responderle, Yui señaló la enorme grieta que había en el suelo. Akira asintió recordando cómo Yui golpeaba el suelo causando un pequeño temblor y esa enorme grieta.

—Y Mugi-chan es mucho más fuerte también. Ella puede abrir grandes zanjas, yo sólo puedo hacer grietas.

—¿Y Akiyama? —preguntó Akira.

—Mio-chan es buena maestra y tiene mucha paciencia, pero es aterradora. Mientras entrenas te cuenta con todos los detalles cómo dejó vivo a un enemigo por dos días sólo por diversión y cómo a la hora ya pedía piedad; aunque creo que en realidad no lo hizo. Ella prefiere hacer las cosas rápido.

Akira tragó saliva imaginándose la historia de Mio. Yui luego miró a su amiga.

—Y dime, Akira-chan, ¿por qué tanto interés en mis amigas?

—Porque ya decidí —respondió Akira seriamente. —No quiero depender sólo de Ayame y Sachi. Sé que puedo defenderme y soy genial en las peleas callejeras, pero necesito saber pelear; así que es hora que te cobre el favor de despertarte y andar detrás de ti todo el rato con las clases.

Yui la miró confundida.

—Pero no tengo mucho dinero. Tengo que trabajar mientras esté en la universidad.

—No me refiero a eso —sentenció Akira. —Tú vas a enseñarme a pelear. Sé que eres buena y si aprendo de ti, es como si estuviera aprendiendo de esas tres. Enséñame, o despiértate sola —agregó ella bastante seria.

Yui la miró confundida.

—Pero yo sólo se enseñar guitarra, digo; eso le enseñé a Azu-Nyan, ella ya sabía pelear.

—Y yo ya sé tocar guitarra. Enséñame a pelear —siguió exigiendo Akira.

Yui asintió.

—Está bien, no te entiendo muy bien pero haré todo lo que pueda para convertirte en una gran peleadora. Pero tengo que decirte que en mi familia tenemos un don mágico para aprender lo que sea a gran velocidad. Sin eso no sé si tú…

—No te preocupes por mí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo ella decidida.

Yui finalmente se encogió de hombros y ambas siguieron su camino a su edificio.

* * *

—Alto! —ordenaron los guardias de la universidad al tipo que tenían frente.

Era un sujeto rechoncho con cara de buena gente. Tenía el escaso cabello de color negro peinado hacia la derecha, gafas redondas, un bigote ralo y una barba aún más rala.

El hombre miró a los caballeros con una sonrisa irónica y desapareció ante sus ojos. Los caballeros sintieron un fuertísimo golpe en la nuca y cayeron inconcientes. El hombre se rió satisfecho y siguió su camino a la recepción.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó la recepcionista.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y despareció una vez más sólo para aparecer justo frente a la recepcionista y presionarle la frente con sus dedos índice y medio. La recepcionista cayó inconciente. Y una vez arreglado el asunto, el hombre se puso a revisar la computadora.

—Bien, ya te tengo, Princesa Yui de Hirasawa…

* * *

Mio y Ritsu caminaban hacia el edificio de Mio tomadas de las manos. Como Ritsu aún no tenía clases, la acompañaba hasta la entrada. Era divertido en verdad. Cuando estaban solas, Mio mostraba su verdadero yo: fría y sádica; pero cuando estaban en público como ahora, se mostraba tierna y asustadiza y Ritsu fingía ser su caballero andante. Estaban a medio camino cuando Ritsu se quedó congelada.

—¿Qué? —exigió saber Mio.

—Hay un ninja en el campus. Y no hablo de ti ni de Yui, es alguien más. Su presencia es muy fuerte, ¿qué no la sientes?

Mio cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. De pronto los abrió con una sonrisa malvada y llena de emoción.

—Está aquí —dijo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ritsu temiendo lo peor.

—Kakifly-sensei…

* * *

La puerta del salón de clases de Akira y Yui se abrió violentamente. El profesor se volvió a ver qué diablos, pero no tuvo tiempo. La sombra que entró lo dejó fuera de combate antes que pudiera reaccionar. Las alumnas comenzaron a evacuar, pero la sombra lanzó estrellas shuriken hacia las entradas obligándolas a retroceder y gritar de terror. El hombre se hizo visible, era un tipo bajito, rechoncho con gafas redondas y escaso cabello.

—Lamento molestarlas tan temprano señoritas, pero tengo una misión —el tipo hizo una reverencia. —Mi nombre es Kakifly y vengo por las princesas de Wada y de Hirasawa. ¿Serían tan amables de entregárnoslas?

—Si quiere a nuestras compañeras tendrá que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres —dijo una chica levantándose y mirando desafiante a Kakifly.

Kakifly sólo se rió.

—Como gustes.

Arrojó más shurikens, ésta vez eran letales. Una segunda sombra apareció y bloqueó todos los ataques del ninja. Kakifly sonrió y le lanzó una patada a la segunda sombra. La sombra lo bloqueó y le tiró un golpe directo a la cara.

El ninja salió despedido varios metros y chocó contra la pared, en donde dejó una grieta considerable. Sus anteojos estaban hechos polvo, pero sacó unos nuevos del bolsillo y se los puso.

—Es genial, imagino que tú eres Hirasawa.

—Hirasawa Yui —dijo Yui haciéndose visible también.

Kakifly desapareció para todos, pero no para Yui. La castaña se adelantó ferozmente y lo agarró de un tobillo, para luego lanzarlo contra los asientos. Kakifly se frenó a tiempo con sus pies y dio una pirueta hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Las demás alumnas estaban asustadas, pero no podían de dejar de ver la pelea. Yui se puso en posición de combate y arrojó una bolita de humo llenando toda la clase. Kakifly rió y dio una patada hacia delante, que atinó justo en la mandíbula de Yui y la pobre castaña salió despedida hacia arriba. Kakifly volvió a arremeter y le dio un golpe directo al estómago. Ésta vez fue Yui la que terminó estampada contra la pared.

—Admito que estás en tu propia liga. Sólo sé de una persona capaz de atraparme mientras me desaparezco y esa fue mi mejor alumna. Pero no me subestimes Hirasawa.

Yui miró a Kakifly y pateó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La tabla donde estaba parado Kakifly se levantó mandándolo hacia arriba. Yui aprovechó y saltó para darle un nuevo golpe. Kakifly le dio un golpe a la cara, pero aulló del dolor, era como darle a una pared de cemento. Yui aprovechó y pensó en hacer un ataque hacia atrás, pero Kakifly no estaba para bromas y activó unas navajas especiales que escondía dentro de las suelas de sus zapatos. Con las filosas navajas asomándose por debajo de los pies del ninja, él comenzó a dar vueltas y Yui tuvo que retroceder para no ser lastimada. Ambos aterrizaron uno frente al otro, sabiendo ahora de lo que el enemigo era capaz.

Yui sacó su espada de su pantalón (con encantamiento de bolsillos sin fondo) y corrió hacia Kakifly. Kakifly lanzó kunais envenenados, pero la habilidad con la espada de Yui evitó que se cortara.

—Me estoy divirtiendo, princesita. Me sorprende que una niñita mimada pueda medirse así contra mí, pero es hora de subir de nivel. Comprenderás que tengo un encargo que cumplir.

Yui miró al ninja lista para algo nuevo. Él sólo chasqueó los dedos y varios de sus alumnos aparecieron desde las sombras cada uno armado con dos espadas cortas llamadas sai.

—Encárguense de las demás —ordenó Kakifly.

Diez de los enemigos saltaron contra las aterrorizadas aristócratas. Yui saltó dándole a uno una patada voladora muy al estilo de Ritsu, pero en combinación con la fuerza de Mugi era lo suficientemente fuerte para que el hombre saliera volando hacia atrás llevándose al resto de sus compañeros y Yui volvió a saltar para interceptar a los demás, pero ésta vez Kakifly la agarró del tobillo y la estrelló contra el suelo. Akira corrió a ayudar a su amiga. Un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de la boca de la castaña, pero aún no era tiempo de rendirse. Yui se levantó de un salto y empuñó su espada lista para seguir luchando.

—¿Entonces eso escoges? —preguntó Kakifly desafiante.

—¿Qué estoy escogiendo? —preguntó Yui sin terminar de entender.

Otro grupo de ninjas sacó sus sai listos para repetir el ataque.

—No puedes salvar a tus compañeras y luchar contra mí al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué escoges, princesa?

Yui miró hacia atrás y vio la situación en la que estaba, pero no había que vacilar. Los otros diez ninjas saltaron contra sus compañeras y ésta vez Yui también saltó para ayudarlas. Kakifly rió y saltó tras Yui haciéndose invisible. No iba a perder.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Yui, pero una vez más sintió cómo lo agarraban del tobillo y lo estrellaban contra el suelo con muchísima fuerza. Se levantó de un salto listo para recibir a su oponente, pero no había nadie. Se volvió hacia atrás, tampoco había nadie.

Mientras, Yui había despachado a los ninjas sin ninguna dificultad y se volvió a ver qué pasaba con Kakifly. Una sombra lo pateó en la espalda, el hombre lanzó shurikens hacia su oponente, pero ninguna dio en el blanco; en cambio, recibió un golpe en la mandíbula con un bastón bo.

—Mio-chan! —gritó Yui con alegría.

—¿Mio? —preguntó el maestro ninja incrédulo. —No puede ser…

—Pero sí es, Kakifly-sensei —dijo Mio haciéndose visible justo delante de Yui. —Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba por usted, sensei, cuánto tiempo deseando un último combate desde el día que me dijo que ya estaba preparada y era toda una maestra del ninjutsu.

El maestro ninja se limpió las gafas y sonrió con ironía.

—Siempre es un placer ver a mi mejor alumna. En ese caso, es el momento de subir al máximo nivel, ¿no te parece?

Mio rió irónica también.

—Yui, katana —ordenó autoritara.

Yui sacó una katana de su bolsillo y se la arrojó a Mio, que la atrapó y la arrojó a los pies de Kakifly. Kakifly la tomó y la apuntó hacia Mio. Mio se quitó su blusa mostrando su bien formado cuerpo cubierto sólo por unas vendas que sostenían y le daban forma a sus pechos. Ella sonrió emocionada y comenzó a quitarse las vendas. Debajo de las vendas había una larguísima cadena ajustada al cuerpo de Mio. Finalmente la pelinegra desenredó toda la cadena, la cual terminaba en una enorme hoz de un extremo y un contrapeso del otro. Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver los pechos al aire de Mio, pero Yui sólo tragó saliva sabiendo lo que venía. Ritsu entró al salón, después de noquear aun par de ninjas; y también dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Mio.

—Yui, no me digas que…

—Usará su técnica más poderosa —confirmó Yui.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? —preguntó Akira.

—Que van a destruir el lugar, larguémonos! —dijo Ritsu tomando en hombros al profesor, todavía inconciente y saltó hacia la ventana. Por suerte estaban en un primer piso.

Las demás también evacuaron, guiadas por Yui. Ésta vez los ninjas no iban a interferir. La mayoría fueron compañeros de entrenamiento de Mio y sabían que esto no iba a terminar bien.

—Ya que estamos solos, Mio, ¿podrías explicarme por qué estás traicionando a tu maestro? —preguntó Kakifly arreglándose las gafas.

—No estoy traicionando a mi maestro, estoy ayudando a mi estudiante.

Kakifly asintió y se lanzó contra Mio. Ella giró el kusarigama y su cadena se enredó en los pies del ninja. Cayó, pero dio un ágil salto hacia atrás librándose de la cadena. Mio hizo un movimiento y el brazo con el que Kakifly sostenía su katana fue enredado por la cadena de Mio, la que violentamente lo jaló hacia ella y le dio un gran golpe con el peso de su arma echando a perder otro par de gafas. Pero el maestro ninja tenía otro truco bajo la manga. Comenzó a mover violentamente el brazo con la katana haciendo que la cadena de Mio se soltara y luego hizo otro movimiento violento, reduciendo el suelo y varias sillas a simples astillas. Mio saltó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe mortal, pero luego lanzó la hoz hacia Kakifly. La hoz rebotó en la espada del maestro ninja haciendo saltar chispas.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás desapareciendo por completo. La batalla apenas comenzaba.

Una alumna quiso acercarse a ver, pero todo lo que veía era cómo dos sombras chocaban cada medio segundo y causando un gran destrozo en el lugar. Todas menos Ritsu y Yui estaban muy asustados con el asunto; las dos castañas únicamente estaban preocupadas. Sólo habían visto que Mio usara su técnica más poderosa en campo abierto, donde no había nadie cerca, pero ésta vez el edificio se caería sin remedio, la batalla era demasiado intensa. Poco a poco el edificio comenzó a evacuarse y los caballeros que protegían la universidad llegaron. Ritsu los detuvo.

—Alto, esto no está para gente de un nivel tan bajo.

Los caballeros iban a reprocharle algo a la castaña, pero entonces vieron hacia el interior por la ventana. Las dos sombras chocaban causando una gran cantidad de chispas y volvían a desparecer por completo, sólo para que medio segundo después reaparecieran en un lugar completamente diferente al de antes.

—Ni siquiera pueden ver sus movimientos, ¿no? —preguntó Ritsu. —Mio y Kakifly no son peleadores normales, si se meten sólo terminarán siendo severamente lastimados.

Los caballeros asintieron asustados ante el espectáculo. Mientras, los ninjas quisieron aprovechar la situación y se lanzaron contra las alumnas; pero especialmente contra Akira. La pelinegra se protegió con sus brazos, aunque no era necesario. Yui atrapó a uno por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra tres de sus compañeros, que quedaron fuera de combate en el instante. Luego la castaña desapareció y agarró a otro por el tobillo. Comenzó a agitarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo. El hombre no tenía la menor probabilidad de escape. Lo soltó completamente vencido.

Los otros ninjas retrocedieron y comenzaron a correr. Una chica rubia que pasaba por ahí los vio y pateó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Una zanja muy profunda apareció y gran parte de los ninja cayeron en ella. Uno escaló y llegó hasta la orilla. Mugi lo atrapó y le hizo una llave de cangrejo invertido. El ninja quiso usar una técnica para escabullirse, pero Mugi aumentó la fuerza de su llave y le quebró los huesos. Los ninjas no podían creerlo, esta fuerza no era normal. Vieron hacia atrás, Ritsu comenzó a correr hacia ellos; pronto alcanzó tal velocidad que no podían verla. Cayeron completamente inconcientes.

—Miren! —gritó una alumna.

Kakifly salió del edificio. Estaba muy lastimado. Cojeaba, sus gafas estaban completamente rotas y torcidas además que tenía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo y la katana que le prestaron estaba rota. Pero la que estaba peor era Mio, a la que Kakifly arrastraba. Estaba vencida. Yui, Mugi, Ritsu y Akira soltaron un grito ahogado, pero las castañas y la rubia se pusieron en posición de combate. Vengarían a su amiga. Kakifly dejó a Mio en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor viendo a sus estudiantes derrotados. Soltó una carcajada histérica.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Que ustedes no son peleadoras ordinarias. Es increíble, pero Mio ha igualado mi fuerza, sabía que lo haría pero imaginé que le faltaban unos cuantos años. Increíble, simplemente increíble. Ella será mucho más fuerte que yo.

Las chicas miraron a Mio y luego a Kakifly.

—Mio me enorgullece tanto, aprendió rápido y mejora cada vez más. Al final todo se decidió por la suerte, pero no se engañen. Estamos al mismo nivel. Es genial, el ver a una estudiante así es mi orgullo como maestro. Apenas si me quedan fuerzas para escabullirme.

—Alto! —gritó Ritsu, pero no hubo caso. Kakifly desapareció.

Iban a ir tras él, pero una sombra se les adelantó y atrapó al hombre por el cuello. Mio tenía una sonrisa sádica y triunfal en su rostro.

—Usted tiene toda la razón, sensei. Somos igual de fuertes los dos, por eso era todo cosa de estrategia.

El maestro ninja sólo sonrió.

—Bien —susurró y luego cayó inconciente.

Mio lo soltó y cayó de rodillas.

—Rayos —susurró la sonriente pelinegra. —Llegué a mi límite. Se siente tan bien… jajajajajaja…. —levantó la vista hacia Ritsu. —Vísteme —ordenó.

Ritsu se quitó su chaqueta y envolvió con ella a su novia.

—Arigatou, ya no puedo ni moverme… —dijo Mio cayendo en los brazos de su novia. Ritsu la miró divertida y Mio le devolvió una mirada pícara—Te lo recompensaré en la noche, después de haber descansado. Rayos, me encanta llegar a mi límite…

Mio se durmió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Akira.

—Comencemos por agradecerles —dijo uno de los caballeros a las chicas mientras hacía una reverencia. —Se supone que nosotros debemos proteger a las alumnas, pero ésta vez ustedes hicieron el trabajo por nosotras.

—No es nada —dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza.

—Eso, no se preocupen demasiado —dijo Ritsu. —A nosotras nos encanta pelear y fue todo un placer.

—¿Y qué haremos con él? —preguntó otro guardia señalando a Kakifly. —No hay cárcel que pueda con el famoso Kakifly.

—Lo dejaremos ir —dijo Ritsu pensativa. —Pero antes nos tendrá que dar algunas respuestas.

Los guardias asintieron con algo de miedo, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se atrapa al ninja más peligroso de todos los tiempos… Bueno; el segundo después de Mio.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Está algo largo, pero me emocioné en Mio peleando contra su maestro. Espero entonces les haya gustado y a ver si me dejan algún review. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3) El poder de las Wakaba Girls:**

—Que día más cansado! —se quejó Jun dejándose caer en una banca del parque con su helado recién comprado.

—Mmh… te esforzaste de más —le dijo Azusa algo preocupada a su novia.

—Y vaya que sí. Dos combates contra Sumire-chan, otro contra Okuda-san y otro contra ti. Estoy exhausta. Pero no importa, sueño con que el día que por fin vaya a la universidad pueda retar a un combate a Mio-senpai y luchar de igual a igual.

Azusa se rió y siguió comiendo su helado. Al poco tiempo se les unieron Nao, Sumire y Ui cada quien con su respectivo helado. Se sentaron todas y comieron satisfechas después de un satisfactorio día lleno de violencia con un toque musical.

Era genial, con las nuevas miembros, estaban seguras que el famoso club de doble cara seguiría para la posteridad. Nao era una chica tímida dedicada al estudio, pero extrañamente, su mayor problema no era el combate sino la música. El primer día casi destroza la guitarra de Azusa provocando que la Gata de la muerte la atacara con todo. Nao inmediatamente esquivó el ataque frontal de Azusa y le dio un ligerísimo golpe en el estómago mientras volaba sobre ella. Parecía un golpe ligero, pero hizo que Azusa se encogiera del dolor y cayera rodando casi vencida. Sí, Nao era una experta en eludir ataques y en puntos de presión. Con golpes aparentemente leves, era capaz de dejar fuera de combate a casi cualquier oponente con el que se enfrentara. Ella y Sumire eran excelentes peleadoras y la presidenta del club confiaba que ellas seguirían el legado del club de música y combate. Por su parte Sumire había tirado la toalla tratando de recuperar las tazas de su oujo-sama y se había concentrado en hacer música y pelear para liberar su estrés. Era divertido, lo tenía que admitir.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron hacia donde habían atado a sus animales de transporte listas para volver a casa, pero todas se quedaron congeladas unos instantes sintiendo presencias que no deberían estar ahí. Alguien se acercaba, podían sentirlo, Azusa dio un triple salto hacia atrás y aprisionó el cuello de un tipo enorme con sus piernas. Otro tipo enorme se sorprendió ante la maniobra, pero se limitó a correr contra Azusa listo para derribarla. Azusa giró su cuerpo, haciendo tronar el cuello de su oponente y saltó lista para darle una lección al tipo, pero Jun se apareció frente a él a una increíble velocidad y le mandó una patada directa al estómago.

—Dos fuera —dijo Azusa sacando sus cuchillos y mirando alrededor de ella a los diez sujetos enormes que quedaban en pie.

Ellos se tensaron, ya habían escuchado que sus compañeros en la universidad fueron humillados por unas jovencitas, pero no contaban con toparse con esa situación ellos también.

—Sólo queremos a la princesa de Hirasawa —dijo uno de ellos nervioso. —Dénnosla o…

—¿O qué? —preguntó Ui dulcemente mientras comenzaba a hurgar en sus bolsillos sin fondo.

El tipo se lanzó contra ella, pero Ui sacó una grabadora de baterías y comenzó a reproducir una canción. Era música árabe como las de las bailarinas de danza del vientre. Pegajosa y sensual. Ui juntó sus manos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música produciendo un extraño efecto entre sensual y confuso. Desgraciadamente el tipo no estaba para bromas y se lanzó a Ui. Con un movimiento rápido y sensual, la chica lo esquivó dulcemente y con otro, le dio un tremendo codazo en la nuca. El tipo cayó vencido mientras Ui seguía con sus movimientos como hipnotizada. Era un baile muy sensual y lleno de sentimiento que provocaba hasta los más profundos rincones del alma, pero nadie se engañaba. Si se acercaban aunque sea un poco, serían brutalmente golpeados. Al ver que nadie se acercaba, Ui saltó y dio un giro lleno de gracia en el aire, y cuando aterrizó, tenía una cimitarra en cada mano. La música cambió de ritmo a uno más rápido y acelerado y Ui aceleró con él. Arrojó las cimitarras con una gran habilidad contra el que parecía ser el líder. El tipo retrocedió esperando el golpe mortal, pero nunca llegó. Uno de los ninjas asignados a acompañarlos saltó a tiempo y desvió las cimitarras de Ui con sus espadas sai. Gruñendo el ninja se lanzó contra Ui. Como respuesta, ella sacó un nuevo par de cimitarras y comenzó a luchar contra el ninja. Era extraño de ver: los movimientos del ninja eran rápidos, precisos, mortales; pero los de Ui se sincronizaban con la música siendo algunos sólo para adornar su danza y otros eran tan precisos y mortales como los del ninja. Al ver que no iba a ninguna parte y que la princesa sólo jugaba con él, el ninja llamó a sus compañeros. Se lanzaron contra la chica que seguía bailando, pero ésta vez fueron detenidas por el resto del club.

—Es una lástima —se quejó Jun. —El estilo de Ui es tan kawai! Me puedo pasar horas viéndolo.

—Mmh… —convino Azusa, pero hay que concentrarse, no estamos entrenando.

Las chicas asintieron y cada una sacó sus respectivas armas listas para luchar como un equipo. Azusa sonrió, vaya recuerdos. Con otro giro rápido de su cintura, Ui le pasó sacó una escoba y un trapeador que Sumire atrapó en el aire y se puso lista para el combate. Los ninja retrocedieron un paso, esto no estaba en sus cálculos, pero aún así decidieron actuar. Desaparecieron.

Jun saltó hacia un árbol cercano y arrojó kunais que desviaron los shuriken que se acercaban a toda velocidad. La maid agradeció el gesto y comenzó a girar el trapeador y la escoba, uno en cada brazo. Cuando sintió que un enemigo se acercaba por detrás, se apoyó en la punta del trapeador para usarlo como garrucha. Fue suficiente para impulsarla detrás del enemigo y lo derribó con un golpe de escoba en las piernas. Una vez en el suelo, el ninja pensaba vengarse, pero ella apoyó el cepillo de la escoba y comenzó a arrastrarlo derribando a otro par de sorprendidos compañeros, que no se fijaron tratando de defenderse de los feroces ataques de Nao.

—Vaya, Sumire-chan, estás barriendo el piso con ellos, literalmente —sonrió la pelinegra.

Sumire sonrió ante el comentario y con otro movimiento rápido con su escoba, hizo que el tipo se levantara en el aire y le mandó un puñetazo al estómago, derribando así al primer enemigo. Otros ninjas se acercaban a Nao, pero era la maestra en eludir los ataques y de paso, mandarles enormes cantidades de dolor atacando sus puntos de presión. Tal vez no fuera una luchadora tan eficiente como sus amigas, pero era sólo porque no le gustaba la violencia. No era como las demás que encontraban verdadero gusto en la pelea, claro que se tuvo que quedar en el club porque en todos los que había probado le fue bastante mal, pero era algo.

Los ninjas rodearon a Jun, pero eran simples principiantes y ella que llevaba ya un año y medio aprendiendo las técnicas de su curso por correo con todo su corazón para poder cumplir su sueño de luchar mano a mano contra su senpai. Uno a uno fueron despachados con una absoluta facilidad y agilidad por parte de la joven. Uno de ellos quiso usar sus shurikens envenenadas para acabar con Jun, pero fueron detenidas por los cuchillos de Azusa. El tipo se levantó listo para seguir con sus ataques envenenados; y mientras, la Gata de la muerte le mostraba sus cuchillos, sus mortíferas garras, y con una sonrisa sádica, los arrojó en una especie de tornado que el hombre no pudo detener.

El líder estaba desesperado, el que su jefe seguramente lo iba a matar si no le llevaba a la princesa de Hirasawa había dejado de preocuparlo; ahora estaba preocupado si podía escapar de ahí en una pieza. Demonios, ¿de dónde salían tantas jovencitas capaces de derrotar a los mercenarios más peligrosos de todos los tiempos? Estaba desesperado, quería huir de ahí. Finalmente tomó aire y corrió a toda velocidad lejos de la tremenda violencia que estaba ocurriendo ante él. Las chicas lo vieron de reojo, mas lo dejaron escapar. Todavía quedaban bastantes enemigos en pie y tenían que derrotarlos lo más rápido posible.

—Nakano-senpai! —llamó Nao.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la presidenta.

—Fíjese bien en el patrón: el grueso de sus fuerzas se concentra en atacar a Hirasawa-senpai. Los demás nos mantienen ocupadas.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Azusa. —Ui, ¿Ese baile es todo lo que tienes o tienes uno más poderoso que acabe con ellos?

Ui le sonrió a Azusa maliciosamente, y después de quitarse de encima a otros dos con un sensual y perfecto movimiento de danza árabe, sacó un CD de sus bolsillos sin fondo y lo colocó en su grabadora. Era la danza más difícil que había tenido que bailar. Antes de enterarse del verdadero hobby de su hermana, Ui practicaba danza árabe avanzada. Era realmente difícil, pero una vez más la mágica habilidad de la familia Real de aprender todo tipo de cosas sin esfuerzo fue un punto a favor de Ui. La única danza que alguna vez le causó un problema era esa, pero después de mucho esfuerzo logró dominarla. Poco después salió a la luz todo el asunto del club de doble cara, como las habían comenzado a llamar en la escuela, y la pequeña Hirasawa se concentró en aprender a pelear igual que su querida onee-chan. Decidió combinar su pasión por el baile árabe con la lucha y así, luego de ver a varios instructores, logró dominar todo tipo de técnicas con la cimitarra. Poco después había desarrollado un novedoso estilo de combate que la volvía prácticamente invencible; y claro, esa canción que tantos problemas le dio, era su ataque máximo.

La canción comenzó. Ui se deshizo de su chaqueta de la escuela y su blusa para moverse más libremente. Luego, con una cimitarra en cada mano, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la famosa canción. A diferencia de sus bailes anteriores, este no implicaba girar las cimitarras en la palma de su mano, sino más bien parecía una especie de malabarismo al ritmo de la música y de su cuerpo. Por lo vivido recientemente, los enemigos sabían que no iba a terminar bien. Y tenían razón: Ui sacó otras dos cimitarras de sus bolsillos y las agregó a su bailecito de la muerte. El número de cimitarras aumentaba cada vez más, pero esta vez la chica no parecía querer hacer ninguna ofensiva; sólo bailaba y añadía más espadas a su hipnótico baile. Los enemigos la atacaron una vez más. Las chicas iban a ayudarlas, pero entonces la canción se aceleró y cambió a un ritmo mucho más agresivo y acelerado.

—ESCÓNDANSE AHORA! —Ordenó Ui.

Fácil era decirlo, pero tanto aliadas como enemigos no tenían donde esconderse. Finalmente la canción alcanzó su punto máximo y Ui saltó y dio un gran giro en el aire, arrojando todas sus cimitarras a la vez hacia todos lados. Jun y Azusa reaccionaron a tiempo arrojando sus respectivos cuchillos y kunais haciendo una especie de muro para que ninguna de las armas de la menor de las Hirasawa las alcanzara. Funcionó por suerte.

Cuando la nube de polvo logró disiparse, las chicas recogieron sus armas, para encontrarse a Ui poniéndose su blusa como si nada. Les sonrió con dulzura.

—Menos mal que están bien. Es un ataque muy poderoso y no quería usarlo porque lo destruye todo a su paso, no distingue entre amigos y enemigos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ui? —dijo Azusa rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa. —Eres una digna hermana de Yui-senpai. Wow, simplemente wow…

Las demás asintieron en silencio mientras observaban lo que quedaba de la escena: el parque reducido prácticamente a escombros y plantas destrozadas; decorado con los cuerpos de los ninjas y los matones completamente inconscientes.

—Ahora por el jefe —dijo Jun tronando los nudillos.

—Sí, está bien —convino Azusa mientras comenzaba a marchar en dirección a donde había huido el traidor.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo alguien.

Todas se volvieron a la voz misteriosa.

Nao y Sumire se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de combate, pero sus senpais le hicieron señas que se relajaran. La figura encapuchada marchaba arrastrando a un infeliz completamente inconciente.

—¿Saben? Iba a ayudarlas, pero lo tenían todo controlado —dijo la figura encapuchada arrojando al infeliz a los pies de las guerreras, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. —Haz hecho un estupendo trabajo con el viejo club.

—También es un gusto verla, Manabe-senpai —saludó Azusa.

Nodoka se quitó su capucha y le sonrió a la pelinegra. No se llevaban muy bien cuando se conocieron, pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellas luego de vencer a Death Devil. Al asegurarse que Azusa no iba tras su amada Yui, Nodoka comenzó a tratarla mejor y Azusa le respondía la amabilidad.

—Y dígame, ¿qué hay del traje de vengadora encapuchada? —preguntó Jun.

Nodoka sólo sonrió.

—Me gusta usarlo. Combatir el crimen es mi forma de combatir el estrés —respondió la vengadora encapuchada como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Y qué la trae la por aquí, Manabe-senpai? —preguntó Azusa.

Nodoka de pronto se puso seria.

—Son Yui y las demás. Parece que recién tuvieron un buen problema en la universidad. Nos llamaron a ambas, pero parece que a ti no pudieron localizarte, Nakano, así que me pidieron que fuera a buscarte. Fui a la escuela primero, no te encontré; vine aquí y me encontré con este circo. Fue exactamente lo mismo que les pasó a las demás: un ataque ninja sin previo aviso.

Las chicas asintieron.

—¿Y? —preguntó Azusa.

—Nakano, se supone que por algo somos guerreras legendarias. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Azusa asintió y corrió a montar su pegaso.

—Oigan, ¿y nosotras qué? —preguntó Nao.

—Vengan también —dijo Azusa. —Tal vez no sean legendarias pero sí excelentes guerreras. Vamos!

Las chicas corrieron cada una a su animal de transporte: Ui a su unicornio, Nao a su fénix y Sumire su quimera. Una vez en sus transportes, salieron volando detrás del grifo de Nodoka.

* * *

Mio entró de golpe a la sala donde estaba amarrado su maestro. Con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, le mandó un golpe a la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Kakifly se despertó.

—Mio… lo normal es despertar a alguien con una bofetada o con agua —dijo el maestro con un tono burlón.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por alguien que entrenó con un debilucho?

Kakifly se rió por el comentario. Trató de librarse de las cuerdas con un jutsu de pérdida de densidad, pero fue inútil.

—No importa cuánto trate, Kakifly-sensei —dijo Mio. —Yo no lo amarré, fue Ritsu.

—¿Ritsu?

—Mi prometida, Tainaka Ritsu.

Kakifly se rió entre divertido y complacido.

—La heredera del clan de los Tainaka, los famosos exterminadores de ninjas. Muchas felicidades Mio, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—Poco después de la de Yui. No falte, por favor.

El gran maestro de los ninjas asintió.

—Será un honor, después de todo eres mi mejor y más querida estudiante. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme qué quieres de mí?

Como respuesta Mio encendió la luz del cuarto mostrando a doce jovencitas: las dos generaciones del club de música y combate y Akira y sus guardaespaldas.

—Digamos que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que aclarar, Kakifly-sensei.

* * *

**Y damas y caballeros, he vuelto con esto! Me tardé pensando en un enemigo principal interesante y de paso, que fuera del universo de K-On! y lo he conseguido. Así que espero que me dejen sus reviews y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5) Las princesas y la veterana:**

—¿Y qué quieren de mí? —preguntó Kakifly tranquilamente.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Yui muy molesta. —¿Qué tienen contra mí o Nodoka-chan, o contra Akira-chan, o…?

—¿Contra todas las princesas, dices? —dijo el maestro ninja sonriendo irónicamente. —Nada de nada, mocosa. Los ninjas somos un grupo mercenario. Nosotros actuamos, no hacemos preguntas.

Yui y Nodoka se miraron tratando de decidir qué hacer. Mio al verlas simplemente sacó un sai y lo lanzó al ninja. El sai se clavó en el respaldo de la silla; justo junto al rostro del maestro y le hizo a Kakifly una finísima cortada en la mejilla.

—Sin piedad, no importa quién sea, ¿no Mio? —dijo Kakifly sin dejar de sonreír.

Mio caminó hacia él, destrabó su sai y con fuerza lo clavó en la pierna de Kakifly. Y aún así no pudo borrar esa irritante sonrisa; con todo y su dolor, él no podía estar más orgulloso de su querida alumna.

—Déjese de evasivas, sensei. —dijo Mio suavemente, pero con un tono que no admitía réplica. —¿Quién fue el idiota que lo contrató?

—Simplemente no lo sé —respondió Kakifly tranquilamente. —Traté de averiguarlo por todos los medios, pero quien sea que sea, se cuida bien las espaldas. De todos modos, no creo que tenga nada contra las princesas de Manabe o de Hirasawa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yui. —Ui y yo fuimos atacadas por usted y su grupo de ninjas.

El maestro ninja se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero nuestro encargo era limitarnos a dejarte a ti fuera de combate. En cuanto a tu hermanita, era una precaución. Si mi grupo no recibía noticias mías al medio día, eso indicaba que había sido vencido y tendrían que poner sus manos encima de tu hermanita. No te lo tomes a mal, princesa —dijo el ninja al ver que Yui cerraba los puños. —Ya te dije que sólo era una precaución. Si yo fallaba, la pequeña princesa Hirasawa sería la garantía que no harías nada mientras nosotros hacíamos lo nuestro con la princesa de Wada. Una vez ella estuviera en nuestro poder, te devolveríamos a tu hermanita.

Las Wakaba girls se tensaron, por su parte las chicas HTT se miraron bastante preocupadas.

—¿Pero qué hay del primer ataque, masivo aquel que fue contra todas las princesas de los alrededores? —preguntó Nodoka. —Me refiero cuando me atacaron a mí. Y luego, ¿por qué en esa ocasión no atacaron ni a Ui y a Yui?

—De eso no estoy muy seguro —dijo Kakifly. —Pero por como actúa esta persona, me atrevería a decir que al principio quería usar los demás ataques como una distracción de su objetivo real; que resulta ser Wada. En cuanto por qué no atacaron a las Hirasawa, a mí no me preguntes. Ya dije que por mucho que traté de averiguar algo sobre mi empleador, no pude sacar nada en limpio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ritsu.

—No, sé, pero éste ya no nos sirve de nada —dijo Mio arrojando una shuriken, que Kakifly agarró con los dientes sonriendo de una forma presumida.

Mio inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación, seguida por todas. El maestro ninja sonrió por lo bajo y comenzó a cortar sus ataduras con la shuriken de su alumna.

Las demás salieron de aquel sótano (el de su edificio de apartamentos) y volvieron a subir a su propio apartamento para aclararse un poco la mente. Todo aquel asunto era demasiado confuso. En un principio Akira hubiera dicho que todo ese problema venía de su futuro esposo, el Barón Maeda; pero desde el primer momento, el jefe de los primeros matones que fueron enviados para secuestrarla dijo que no tenía nada que ver con él. "No te das la importancia suficiente, princesa" fueron las palabras de aquel matón.

Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, las chicas se dejaron caer y se acomodaron como pudieron en aquella habitación. Entonces Kakifly se materializó en medio de todas. En circunstancias normales estarían en alerta; pero ni Mio había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de su pelea y era obvio que Kakifly tampoco después de recibir semejante paliza.

—¿Qué rayos quiere aquí, sensei? —preguntó Mio cansada.

El tipo las miró a todas rápidamente y luego sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo.

—Es la dirección a donde se supone tenía que llevar a Wada. Imagino que les servirá de algo.

Todas se levantaron de un salto. Akira, muy confundida, miró a Kakifly.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó.

—Agradéceselo a Mio y a la princesa Hirasawa —dijo Kakifly mirándola severamente. —Si hay algo que sé muy bien es cuando admitir la derrota. Hirasawa —dijo volviéndose a Yui.

—¿Hái? —preguntó Yui con suavidad.

El maestro ninja se inclinó ante ella.

—Te entrenaron bien. Ahora me despido.

Dicho esto, Kakifly se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos. Mio gentilmente abrió la ventana, por la cual el hombre saltó (aún invisible) y salió del campus. Ritsu se rió por lo bajo mientras las demás se concentraban en el papel de Kakifly.

—Oigan… si la memoria no me falla… la casa de verano más grande de Oujo-Sama está muy cerca de aquel lugar —dijo Sumire tomando el papel y leyendo la dirección. —Si no recuerdo mal, en estos momentos está libre.

—Déjame ver… wow, eres increíble Sumire-chan! —La felicitó Mugi. —Es cierto, chicas, esta es la casa que jamás puedo conseguir. Pero si está libre, podemos trasladarnos ahí ahora, sólo déjenme llamar a mis padres!

Las demás se miraron sorprendidas.

—¿De verdad vamos a atacar ya? —preguntó Mio. —Disculpa Mugi, pero si es cierto que es la única forma de terminar con este jueguito de la damisela en apuros —Akira se molestó por el comentario, pero tristemente Mio decía la verdad. —Pero en serio Mugi, estoy agotada, recuerda que llegué a mi máximo.

La rubia se preocupó un poco, pero en seguida sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Tú tranquila Mio-chan! Podemos descansar esta noche, no sólo Azusa-chan y el resto del nuevo club venció a los ninjas que mandaron contra ellas, sino que venciste al legendario Kakifly. Nuestros animales llegarán en menos de una hora; si estás muy cansada para manejar a Haruna-chan, Ricchan puede llevarte en Kasai-kun.

Ritsu asintió.

—Entonces está decidido, terminaremos esto de una buena vez —dijo Akira cerrando los puños. Si había algo que odiaba, era ser una damisela en apuros.

Sus guardaespaldas iban a detenerla, pero ella ya se había decidido. Por su parte, las guerreras legendarias y sus sucesoras, las Wakaba Girls, también preparaban sus armas listas para enfrentarse a su nuevo enemigo. Luego de una rápida llamada, Mugi les comunicó a sus amigas que todo estaba dispuesto, sólo tenían que irse. Akira le guiñó un ojo a Yui.

—Más te vale enseñarme a pelear después de esto —dijo severa.

Yui asintió divertida y corrió a montar su querido unicornio junto con Ui, que estaba ansiosa por mostrarle sus habilidades de guerrera a su querida Onee-chan. Lo mismo Jun, que moría por lucirse ante Mio y subía con entusiasmo a su Hidra.

Los caballeros abrieron la enorme puerta de la universidad y las chicas salieron, guiadas por Mugi y Sumire, a la mansión más grande de los Kotobuki.

—CHICAS! —gritaba Mugi. —ÚNICAMENTE LES ENCARGO QUE PELEEMOS HASTA LLEGAR AL CASTILLO DEL ENEMIGO. MIS PADRES ME LA PRESTARON SÓLO SI LES PROMETÍA QUE NO ÍBAMOS A DESTROZAR EL LUGAR, COMO CON LAS OTRAS DOS!

Las guerreras legendarias asintieron y le metieron prisa a sus animales de transporte. Pronto divisaron la enorme mansión. Era al menos tres veces más grande que la que les habían prestado la última vez. Unos sirvientes, alertados por los Kotobuki, se habían encargado de preparar una suculenta cena para los invitados de la joven condesa. Mugi se molestaba casi siempre que lo hacían, pero también sabía que todas habían tenido un día bastante pesado y les urgía recuperar fuerzas. Luego de dar unas rápidas palabras a los criados para que se encargaran de las bestias, todas se apresuraron a cenar y a dormir para poder luchar en óptimas condiciones a la mañana siguiente. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, pero todas estaban tan cansadas que se durmieron al instante.

La única que no pudo dormir fue Akira, que no dejaba de sentirse inútil y de paso, la causante del problema.  
Finalmente la princesa de Wada salió lista para lo que fuera, pero tendría que hacer algo para ayudar a las demás. Tomó un pequeño revólver, sabía que era un arma de cobardes pero al menos era una excelente tiradora; y luego salió hacia aquel lugar al que se supone debían de llevarla los enemigos

—¿Qué haces, Akira-chan? —preguntó una voz.

—Hirasawa —dijo Akira con frialdad mientras se volvía hacia Yui. —¿Qué crees que hago? No dejo de pensar que esta es mi pelea y ustedes no deben meterse en ella.

Dicho esto, siguió hacia la puerta de salida. Yui, que se levantó por un bocadillo nocturno, comenzó a seguirla. Akira se hartó y se volvió hacia Yui señalando hacia la señorial casa Kotobuki.

—Regrésate Hirasawa —dijo con voz autoritaria.

Yui negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres que me regrese oblígame, te reto.

Akira gruñó y siguió caminando con Yui junto a ella. Sabía que no podría vencerla ni en sueños. Llegaron.

Era una casa muy hermosa y grande, no tanto como la de Mugi, pero ésta tenía mucho más encanto. Era una mansión tipo japonés antiguo rodeado de hermosos jardines con una gran fuente en el medio, que se dividía en pequeños arroyuelos que marcaban el camino. La verja del jardín estaba abierta, por lo que entraron decididas. En el patio principal estaba una anciana tomando el té.

—Oba-chan! —dijo Yui muy sorprendida.

"La abuelita de al lado" como la llamaba Yui, se volvió y le sonrió con cariño a su joven vecinita.

—Yui-chan! Que agradable sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí? —preguntó con dulzura.

Yui se volvió a Akira, la que avanzó con los puños cerrados y llena de furia.

—¿Así que era usted? No sabía que Hirasawa la conocía, pero qué agradable sorpresa. Durante más de treinta años mi padre y mi abuelo han estado buscando una razón para ponerle las manos encima.

La anciana bebió otro sorbo de té, impasible.

—¿Todavía no superan lo sucedido? Vamos niña, la guerra es la guerra. Las cosas se dieron así simplemente.

—¿De qué habla, Oba-chan? —preguntó Yui sin entender.

—¿Qué no te han enseñado nada de historia, Hirasawa? —preguntó Akira irritada. —¿Por qué no le dice usted todo lo que hizo en aquel entonces, Ichimonji?

La joven princesa de Wada echaba chispas de la furia que tenía, haciendo que la anciana general se riera suavemente.

—Digamos que hace mucho tiempo hubo una horrible guerra entre los países de ambas —explicó la anciana como quien comenta el clima. —Tan sólo los viejos la recordamos, pero no se nos permite hablar de ella. Fue por una disputa de territorio entre reinos; al final Wada y Hirasawa se declararon la guerra y así escribimos el capítulo más negro y vergonzoso de ambas naciones. Se cometieron los crímenes más horribles de la historia de la humanidad; pero al final ganamos ese hermoso terreno, donde se construyó la universidad en la que ahora estudian las dos.

Yui entendía lo que la anciana le decía, pero no entendía el por qué de la furia de Akira contra su vecina, a quien quería como a su propia abuela.

—Sí, los más horribles crímenes de la historia de la humanidad —dijo Akira. —Pero se olvida de mencionar que usted fue la que cometió la mayoría.

La abuelita volvió a reírse.

—Sí, yo era la encargada de las torturas —dijo; aunque se preocupó un poco por la reacción de su querida Yui. —Con mis métodos logré quebrar a los soldados más duros de todo Wada y logré que cantaran. Todos los secretos de su nación en mis manos, guié a Hirasawa hacia la victoria.

Yui no podía creer lo que oía. ¿La abuelita de al lado? Y lo peor, lo contaba todo con tanta soltura… Akira tomó cariñosamente el hombro de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, todo se arregló. Tu padre sustituyó a tu abuelo y trató de reconciliarse con mi país. Quiso cedernos el terreno, pero nos negamos; entonces construyó la universidad y la convirtió en terreno neutral para que aristócratas de todo el mundo pudieran venir a educarse en lo que quisieran. Pero aún así… las relaciones entre ambos reinos no estarían tan mal si nos entregara a la maldita general Ichimonji.

—No puedes entregar a un héroe de guerra —dijo la abuela.

—Tal vez, pero este jueguito de querer capturarme se acaba ahora, general —dijo Akira. —Una vez mis padres y los de Hirasawa se enteren de esto, no tendrán otra opción que entregárnosla para que pague por todo lo que hizo —dijo Akira triunfalmente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó la abuela.

Antes que Akira pudiera responder, Yui estiró su brazo hacia atrás y agarró a un ninja del cuello y lo arrojó con violencia hacia otros dos que estaban en estado de invisibilidad a la derecha de ellas dos. Akira gritó y saltó a la izquierda, pero fue derribada por Yui, la que le mandó un puñetazo directo al estómago a los otros dos que también estaban invisibles ahí. Y todo esto sin perturbar a la venerable anciana, que se sirvió otra taza de té.

—¿Sólo se te ocurre mandar ninjas, Oba-chan? —preguntó Yui bastante seria. —¿Y qué rayos quieres con Akira-chan?

—Aún estás muy joven para saber ciertas cosas, Yui-chan —respondió la abuelita apurando su té de un sorbo y dejando la taza sobre la preciosa mesita de jardín. —Diviértanse mientras puedan con los mercenarios que contraté; ya saben chicos, aprecio mucho a Yui-chan, limítense a dejarla fuera de combate y luego tráiganme a la princesa de Wada. Quiero terminar esto antes que acabe el fin de semana.

Dicho esto, la anciana se encerró en su casa. Ambas princesas se volvieron para comprobar sus temores: estaban completamente rodeadas. Akira miró suplicante a Yui, pero la otra princesa estaba visiblemente preocupada, tenía muchas habilidades pero no podía luchar contra tantos enemigos a la vez. Y sólo eran los que estaban visibles, pero claramente percibía a los que se ocultaban en las sombras. Empuñó su espada con una mano mientras que en la otra sacaba sus kunais. Iba a perder, pero sabía que se llevaría a una buena parte de sus enemigos con ella.

Valientemente la joven princesa fue la que tomó la iniciativa arrojando sus kunais a diferentes direcciones. Los enemigos de la primera línea se cubrieron dándole el tiempo justo de desaparecer ante sus ojos y aparecer por detrás, tomando a uno (de tamaño considerable) para luego arrojarlo contra los guerreros invisibles. Fue tan rápido que los otros no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo; pero una vez pasada la sorpresa se lanzaron con todo. Yui hacía lo posible para repeler a los enemigos que se arrojaban contra ella y contra Akira en todas direcciones, pero no podía salvarse ella y a la otra también; justo como cuando luchó contra Kakifly, pero esta vez el factor determinante no era la habilidad sino el número de enemigos. Akira finalmente fue capturada por detrás por uno de los sujetos y la arrastraron hacia la casa mientras ésta se retorcía y luchaba. Una lluvia de armas arrojadizas despachó al oponente.

—¿Mio-chan? —preguntó Yui.

—No, Jun —respondió la voz de la kouhai desde las sombras.

El rostro de Yui se iluminó. Pronto uno de los guerreros de las sombras arremetió hacia donde venía la voz, pero fue detenido por un genial combo de la gata de la muerte, la que se rió ligeramente con una risita que podía confundirse fácilmente con un maullido.

—Con razón la llaman así, senpai —dijo Sumire con su escoba y trapeador en cada mano, que los hacía girar como si fueran bastones bo.

Unos cinco tipos se arrojaron contra ella, por lo que usó la escoba para impulsarse hacia arriba y el trapeador girándolo a toda velocidad para detenerlos. Se impulsó hacia arriba una vez más con el trapeador en mano y golpeó a uno en la cabeza con el mango. Un guerrero de las sombras la derribó y sacó su cuchillo para acabar el trabajo, cuando Nao se apareció de repente y tras dos golpes rápidos hacia ambos lados del estómago, el tipo cayó fuera de combate. Más guerreros de las sombras se lanzaron contra las dos chicas pensando que no podían controlarlos muy bien, pero Nao era una experta en evadir ataques; y si era cierto que Sumire no podía detectar a los tipos de las sombras fácilmente pero tenía un as bajo la manga. De su manga sacó un pequeño sobre con detergente en polvo y lo echó al aire. El polvo distinguió la silueta de los enemigos, a los que luego venció con sus famosos utensilios de limpieza. Mientras en el techo de la casa, algunos francotiradores preparaban sus armas y las apuntaban contra las guerreras; se consideraba deshonroso que un guerrero muriera ante los portadores de "armas de cobardes" pero no era el momento de andarse con delicadeza. Fijaron su blanco en las guerreras, cuando un fuerte temblor los hizo perder su objetivo. Cayeron al suelo junto con los escombros de la casa; justo frente a Mugi, que aún tenía el puño levantado sospechosamente cerca de la gran grieta que se expandía hasta su puesto de vigilancia. Uno de ellos apuntó a la rubia con su arma, pero ella se la quitó y luego la dobló como si nada. Muy asustados los hombres se alejaron cojeando, haciendo que Mugi se riera complacida de su fuerza. Luego se volvió hacia la siguiente torre de vigilancia, al otro lado del enorme campo de batalla. Corrió hacia allá. Mugi no era tan rápida como Ritsu, pero su enorme fuerza le permitía dar unas tremendas zancadas que en menos de un minuto la llevarían hacia su destino. Los francotiradores comenzaron a disparar contra ella, pero Ayame y Sachi eran unas estupendas arqueras y sus flechas desviaban las balas de los enemigos. Aunque la racha de disparos se interrumpió cuando una figura encapuchada armada con un gran sable apareciera en la torre y luego aplastada a todos los enemigos. Eso le dio oportunidad a Mugi derribar la torre con facilidad. Los soldados pronto se vieron en una gran desventaja ante semejante despliegue de habilidad. De todos lados tenían enemigas, que aunque pocas, eran de tener mucho cuidado. Ui cortaba su salida con su baile de espadas de gran maestría, Jun también pero desde las sombras. Finalmente los soldados bajaron sus armas y se rindieron completamente vencidos. Uno quiso hacer acto de valentía, pero Ui le atrapó la pierna con una tira de seda utilizada en su baile y con un rápido movimiento la quebró, haciéndolo caer al instante.

—Vaya chicas, fue genial! —felicitó Yui. —¿Y Ricchan y Mio-chan?

—Mio-san sigue agotada y Ritsu-san la está acompañando —explicó Ui. —Pero de todos modos Onee-chan, que bueno que nos mandaste un texto. Hubieran perdido.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó Akira molesta.

—Tú perdona Akira-chan, pero esto de venir hacia acá sola fue más irresponsable que yo. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Francamente princesa, —dijo Ayame, si ya había mandado todas esas tropas contra usted era lógico pensar que tenía muchas más en su casa.

—No vuelva a tratar a Hirasawa de irresponsable —terminó Sachi cortante.

Akira bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero luego se recuperó y preparó los puños.

—Bueno, lo agradezco; pero es hora de la fase dos.

—¿Fase dos?

—Entrar y ver qué demonios quiere Ichimonji, para luego pasar a la fase tres —dijo Akira.

—Darle su merecido —convinieron las demás.

* * *

**Y bueno, la abuelita de al lado es la mala; ¿a que no la vieron venir? Espero les haya gustado. Y por cierto: según la Wiki de K-On! la mujer se llama Ichimonji Tomi, así que no quiero quejas por el nombre. Una vez más espero les haya gustado.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6) La Oscuridad de los Wada:**

—¿Quieres ir con ellas, no? —preguntó Mio a Ritsu que miraba por la ventana hacia la casona de la anciana.

—Sí, pero te prometí que me quedaría contigo —respondió Ritsu volviéndose a ver a Mio.

Mio se rió y se acomodó más sobre la cama.

—Ya, ya, estoy seguro que Yui y Nodoka sabrán manejar la situación —dijo con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose en un rápido destello.

Ritsu iba a decir algo, cuando una poderosa fuerza la empujó a la cama y la desnudó casi en un parpadeo. La chica se rió y dio un golpe aparentemente al aire, pero dio de lleno en la mandíbula de Mio, la que salió despedida hacia atrás con una gran fuerza. Ritsu la sujetó por las pantis, sabiendo lo que venía: cuando Mio se estrelló de lleno contra la pared, ya no las tenía.

—Buena esa, Ritsu… —dijo con los ojos brillando por el deseo de violencia y el de poseer a Ritsu; ambos combinados en una especie de danza de amor secreta conocida sólo por ellas dos.

…y así se desvanecieron las débiles preocupaciones de Ritsu.

* * *

Yui intercambió una mirada rápida con las chicas y se adelantó para abrir la puerta de la antigua casa de la anciana general, cuando Mugi la detuvo.

—¿Mugi-chan?

—Gomen ne, Yui-chan, pero volar puertas es mi especialidad —dijo la rubia lanzando una poderosa patada contra la puerta, la que voló hacia dentro con una ferocidad increíble.

Una sombra redujo las puertas a astillas, pero no había tiempo de ocuparse de aquello; tenían que entrar y detener todo el circo de la abuelita.

La anciana general cenaba tranquilamente en una mesa con suficientes puestos para todas.

—Irashai! —dijo destapando una fuente de plata ante sus invitadas. —Por favor siéntanse como en su casa y disfruten de mi especialidad: sushi casero. Espero les guste y coman bastante porque hice suficiente para alimentar a todo un ejército. Aunque claro, ustedes valen por muchos ejércitos, ya lo he comprobado.

—Oba-chan! —dijo Yui adelantándose (y tomando un poco de sushi que remojaba en salsa punzu). —Oba-chan, yo soy la princesa de este país y te ordeno que detengas todo esto. No importa los roces que tuviste en el pasado con la nación de Akira-chan; el pasado es el pasado y no pienso dejar que arruines mi amistad y mi alianza con Akira-chan.

La abuelita movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se volvió dándoles la espalda.

—Tan inocente como siempre, Yui-chan —dijo con dulzura. Verás: no es tu amiga la que me interesa, es lo que lleva dentro.

—¿Lo que llevo dentro? —preguntó Akira.

La anciana general se levantó y miró al cielo, como recordando.

—¿Conoces la maldición que tiene la familia real de tu reino, Akira-chan? —preguntó Ichimonji con una voz calmada y nostálgica. —O bueno, más que maldición, el don maldito que todos ustedes poseen...

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Akira.

—Sucedió en los días de Death Devil. Un muchacho, el primero de los reyes de Wada, ansiaba poder a como diera lugar. Oh sí, deseaba tanto el poder que decidió cometer la estupidez de su vida: se arriesgó a hurtar los pergaminos en los que Death Devil guardaba los hechizos de su invención. Así pues, el joven robó un hechizo muy poderoso que atrapaba al oponente dentro de su propio infierno personal.

—¿Infierno personal? —preguntó Jun.

La anciana asintió.

—Piensa en lo que más te atemoriza... e imagínate estar el resto de tus días atrapada dentro de aquel miedo; sin poder salir, sin poder hacer otra cosa que vivir aquel horrible infierno tuyo. Solamente unos pocos pueden superarlo. Uno de los hechizos más crueles e interesantes de Death Devil. Así pues, el joven hizo suyo aquel poder oscuro y lo transmitió de generación en generación. Claro que, generaciones posteriores recapacitaron sobre lo que hizo este chico insensato; que por cierto lo llevo a su muerte, pues Death Devil terminó por descubrir el robo. Pero aún así el daño ya estaba hecho y quieras o no, princesita... ese poder oscuro reside dentro de ti; pues de alguna forma ahora forma una parte más en la sangre de los reyes de Wada. Ahora, durante las guerras que hubo entre los reinos Wada y Hirasawa, una joven teniente se acercó lo suficiente al rey, tu abuelo para estar a punto de matarlo. El rey usó su último recurso contra ella: el poder oscuro. Así pues, la joven terminó por suplicar que la mataran, pues estaba atrapada en aquellos horrores eternos en que los encerró el rey de Wada. Y sí, Wada se arrepintió y trató de revertirlo; pero era un viaje sin retorno. Comprenderás que... en esos días surgió la leyenda de la general Ichimonji; aquella mujer que daría todo con tal de vengar la horrible muerte de su querida hija.

La abuelita se volvió de nuevo a las guerreras legendarias. Pudieron comprobar que estaba llorando.

—Durante aquellos horribles días descargué todo mi enojo y odio contra ustedes convirtiéndome en la pesadilla de todo Wada. Pero me di cuenta que no era el camino; así que en cuanto firmaron la paz decidí aceptar y adaptarme a pesar que seguía llena de odio. Y hubiera perdido la razón, pero la llegada de la princesa Yui me hizo sanar mi vieja herida. A través de su sonrisa pude ver la esperanza...

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero no tiene sentido. Dice que ha perdonado y olvidado, pero aquí nos tiene, ante este maldito circo preparado por usted queriendo secuestrarme para hacerme pagar el error de mi abuelo —dijo Akira.

—No entiendes, Akira-chan. Mi deseo es evitar que algien más sufra por causa del oscuro poder que llevas dentro —dijo la anciana mirando fijamente a la chica. —Y luego de tantos años, encontré el contrahechizo. Desgraciadamente implica tu muerte. Si hubiera otra forma de hacerlo, te aseguro que eso haría.

—¿Y no piensa usted que puede sufrir la misma suerte que su hija? —preguntó Akira.

La anciana asintió.

—Lo sé muy bien, Akira-chan. Ya me pasó una vez, con tu abuelo también. Gracias a eso me di cuenta que es algo involuntario, como un mecanismo de supervivencia. Pero yo ya vivía mi infierno personal, ya había perdido a quien más amaba... por lo que no me afectó en lo más mínimo.

Dicho esto, la anciana chasqueó los dedos. Dos guerreros de las sobras aparecieron y apresaron a Akira. La joven princesa trato de zafarse, pero no lo conseguía. Las guerreras legendarias saltaron en su ayuda, pero la anciana sabiendo lo que venía, apretó un botón oculto en su silla que activó una trampa mortal. El suelo se abrió mostrando enormes tubos que escupían fuego por todos los ángulos posibles, no había posible escapatoria. Nodoka, gruñendo, se cubrió con su capucha lo más que pudo y saltó de tubo en tubo sin importarle que se quemara. Cuando llegó del otro lado, arrojó da un lado su gruesa capucha en llamas y desenvainó su espada, lista para arreglar cuentas con la general. La abuelita mandó a sus dos guerreros.

Airada por la ira, Nodoka batió rápidamente a los dos guerreros y se acercó corriendo a la abuelita, pero ésta ya tenía un cuchillo puesto sobre la garganta de Akira.

—De verdad lo siento, Nodoka-chan —dijo la abuela con tristeza. —Como les dije antes, si hubiera otra forma lo haría así, pero ya conoces a Death Devil pues lo viste en persona; sus hechizos sólo pueden detenerse con la muerte.

—No vuelva a llamarme Nodoka-chan —dijo Nodoka firmemente. —Tal vez ya no tenga mi capucha, pero mis enemigos únicamente tienen derecho a llamarme la Vengadora Encapuchada. Y como tal, no pienso dejar que lastime a la princesa de Wada. Con semejante estupidez, sólo conseguirá otra guerra, general.

—Por eso no me decidía a hacerlo —dijo la anciana mirando hacia otro lado. —Pero dentro de muy poco, ambas naciones de Hirasawa y Manabe se harán una sola, aumentando nuestro poder militar. El país de Wada deberá detener su ataque o sufrir las consecuencias. No intentes nada Nodoka-chan, pues haré lo que deba para que nadie más sufra ese horrible destino de mi hija.

—Espere un momento por favor —dijo la vengadora. —Piense por un momento, general: usted misma dijo que si hay otra manera de quitar ese poder oscuro de Wada, se guiaría por eso. Akira, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si hay otro modo, que así sea —dijo Akira aún fuertemente agarrada por la abuelita.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, Nodoka-chan? —preguntó la anciana apretando menos fuerte a Akira.

Nodoka caminó decidida hacia la anciana y la rehén y puso con cuidado la mano sobre la frente de Akira.

—No sé si funcione, entiéndalo bien Ichimonji —dijo Nodoka muy decidida mientras apretaba la mano libre y la convertía en un puño. —En los antiguos días, unos tipos llamados caballeros de la Luz crearon una nueva especie de poder lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener a raya a Death Devil. Lo conoce, ¿no? Ese que actualmente se encuentra dividido dentro de Kotobuki, Akiyama, Tainaka, Nakano y yo...

—La esencia de las Guerreras Legendarias —susurró la anciana liberando a Akira. Luego desactivó la trampa y las chicas pudieron apreciar con mucho cuidado el espectáculo.

—Trataré de acceder al poder secreto que descansa dentro de mí, pues es lo único lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir los residuos de la magia de Death Devil que se encuentran dentro de ella sin matarla. Será más eficiente si lo hacemos juntas, Kotobuki, Nakano.

Las dos aludidas se acercaron a Nodoka y pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de la vengadora encapuchada que ahora no tenía capucha. Concentrándose lo más que pudieron, buscaron dentro de su interior para convocar el gran secreto que residía dentro de ellas. Concentrándose, concentrándose, las tres comenzaron a brillar mientras sentían la energía fluyendo a través de ellas y luego pasando a Akira.

Era toda una nueva experiencia para la joven princesa de Wada, sentir cómo una energía cálida y llena de pureza entraba a su cuerpo y la cambiaba por dentro. Era una sensación indescriptible que la llenaba de una agradable pero desconocida sensación. Finalmente algo cambió, sentía la misma energía, el mismo poder y todo; pero algo en ella cambió. Ahora algo muy dentro de ella comenzó a luchar en contra del poder que la invadía. Era algo oscuro en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pronto ella misma comenzó a irradiar energía oscura que pasó a Nodoka. La vengadora encapuchada cerró los ojos mientras las horribles imágenes se formaban en su mente:

_—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Yui? En serio, ¿cómo diablos llegué aquí? —preguntó la joven princesa Manabe mirando a su alrededor._

_Estaba en el salón del trono de su propio palacio, rodeada de sirvientes, amigos y cortesanos que la miraban con gran rechazo._

_—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —exigió saber Nodoka._

_—¿Qué está pasando? Que eres toda una decepción, eso sucede —dijo su madre en tono acusador. —¿Acaso no lo ves? Se supone que las mujeres Manabe somos reconocidas por nuestra serenidad, pero ante todo nuestra elegancia. ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar el nombre de tu familia haciendo lo que haces, Nodoka? —preguntó la reina Manabe bastante airada._

_—¿Lo que hago? —preguntó ella._

_—Sí, lo que haces Nodoka-chan. Qué asco, no puedo creer que yo haya sido tu prometida —dijo Yuia apartando la mirada. —No puedo creer que uses esas ropas, nadie puede creerlo._

_Nodoka miró a su padre, que no podía ni verla. Sin comprender nada, la chica se vio a sí misma: su uniforme escolar, no había nada de raro en eso. ¿Qué pasaba? Finalmente los sirvientes de su padre trajeron un traje cuidadosamente doblado que ella guardaba bajo llave en su cuarto. No, no podía ser._

_—¿Cómo es que...?_

_—Los sirvientes lo encontraron, Nodoka. ¿O prefieres la Vengadora Encapuchada? —preguntó su padre fríamente. —Se supone te criamos para ser una señorita educada y de buena fama. Toleramos que te casaras con otra mujer, pero no podemos dejar pasar esto. Arruinas la fama de la familia._

_—Ni que me importara eso gran cosa —dijo Nodoka desafiante._

_—Pues tal vez a ti no, pero a mí sí —dijo Yui cortante. —Yo estaba junto a ti con todo porque creí que eras diferente, porque creí que sabrías ser una buena esposa y madre quien estuviera a mi lado. No, eres una zorra que golpea a la gente. Completa falta de finura y delicadeza. Te repudio, nuestro compromiso queda cancelado. Vete de mi vista, Manabe._

_—NO! —gritó Nodoka horrorizada que el amor de su vida la hubiera rechazado así._

_Sin saber qué hacer, ella se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Podía resistir el rechazo de sus padres, amigos y demás, pero no de Yui. Sin Yui ella estaba completamente perdida. No podía ser, simplemente no podía. Desesperada lloró mientras los sirvientes de su padre le quitaban los anillos y las señales de poder que tenía; como dándole a entender que no era más una Manabe. Ella resistió sin decir nada, sin Yui todo le daba igual. Pero... algo no andaba bien. Un sirviente le quitaba su última joya, el collar de las princesas de Manabe. Eso era lo que no andaba bien, se suponía que al comprometerse ella debía de darle ese collar a su pareja como símbolo que le entregaba su corazón. Se levantó y tomó al tipo del cuello y lo arrojó contra Yui. El peso del sujeto casi asfixió a Yui._

_—Lo sabía, todo esto no es más que un juego enfermo —dijo la Vengadora ahora furiosa._

_—¿De qué hablas? —preguntaron sus padres, asustados por la reacción de la joven._

_—Tú no eres Yui —le dijo a la chica que tenía enfrente apenas mirándola. —Yui jamás me hubiera rechazado por ser una guerrera. De hecho ella insistió en pelear a mi lado cuando le dije que se mantuviera al margen; pero de acuerdo, casi caigo con eso. Es ahora que me di cuenta que no eres Yui. Ella hubiera tomado a este idiota en el aire y me lo hubiera devuelto. Esto..._

—... SE ACABÓ —gritó Nodoka concentrando toda su fuerza sobre Akira.

La luz que emanaban las tres de las cinco guerreras legendarias fue suficiente para borrar de la faz de la tierra todo rastro del poder oscuro de los Wada. La maldición había acabado.

Las tres cayeron rendidas. La abuelita llamó a sus sirvientes y mandó a que les ayudaran a dar un bocado de buen sushi.

—Ustedes descuiden —aseguró Yui. —Nada mejor que el sushi de la abuelita.

—Senpai, no es el mejor momento para decir estupideces —dijo Jun mirando muy preocupada a su novia.

Ui le puso con cariño la mano en el hombro y sonrió cálidamente. Jun no comprendía, pero en cuanto los sirvientes las ayudaron a dar el primer bocado, fue algo mágico. Como invadidas por una extraña energía, las tres guerreras caídas comenzaron a comer mucho más a gusto.

—¿Cómo demonios algo así es posible? —preguntó Ayame con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Pues no sé tú, pero esto está buenísimo —dijo Sachi ya sentada y comiendo sushi.

—¿Tú no pruebas, Akira-chan? —preguntó Yui con calidez ofreciéndole un pedazo a Akira.

Sin comprender muy bien, la chica comenzó a dar unos bocados también.

—WOW, esto está de locos —felicitó la princesa volviéndose a la abuelita. —Cocina muy bien para ser alguien que estuvo a punto de asesinarme.

La abuela hizo una reverencia y se puso a los pies de Akira.

—Te suplico me perdones, como dije antes, no conocía otra forma de lidiar con toda aquella oscuridad. Estaba dolida nada más.

Akira miró hacia otro lado.

—Estaba dolida, comprendo —dijo suspirando al fin. —Tal vez no pueda perdonarla por lo que hizo en la guerra, pero sí en lo que pasó hoy. Si algo bueno salió de esto, es que pudo liberarme de esa oscuridad que no sabía que existía dentro de mí; y bueno, a partir del lunes, Hirasawa me enseñará todo lo que debe saber un buen peleador. ¿No?

Yui asintió y corrió a abrazar a Akira, pero el abrazo no duró mucho porque Nodoka las separó bruscamente y enlazó su brazo con el de su prometida.

—Tú perdonarás, pero tuve una horrible visión y necesito de tu compañía, Yui.

Yui besó a Nodoka apasionadamente y luego sonrió.

—¿Con eso está bien, Nodoka-chan? —preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

—Está muy bien, para empezar —respondió Nodoka con calma. —Pero esta noche tendrás que darme el resto.

Todo estaba bien, maravillosamente bien.

* * *

—Y por el poder que me confiere la ley, las declaro esposa y esposa —dijo el notario levantando la mano dando la ceremonia por terminada.

Yui, en un hermosísimo vestido blanco con una larga cola, un velo muy hermoso y una corona de plata, besó con mucha pasión y emoción a su nueva esposa; la que iba vestida con un esmoquin blanco que le daba un toque entre masculino y seductor.

Luego de despedirse del notario, las nuevas esposas caminaron por una villa de verano que tenía la familia de Nodoka. Había sido una fiesterita sólo para ellas dos, a petición de Nodoka. Las demás entendieron que Nodoka necesitaba un tiempo sólo para las dos; así que no pusieron peros; aunque Yui ofreció una pequeña reunión de despedida de soltera para sus amigas y culminó con ella arrojando el ramo.

El resultado fue desastroso, pues gracias a la agresividad de Mio, el pequeño acto terminó en una batalla entre ambas generaciones del Club de Doble Cara. No era que quisiera casarse rápido, pues ella y Ritsu ya tenían fecha de compromiso, era que la violencia circulaba en las venas de Mio y necesitaba esos dementes momentos de lucha. Fue divertido, el ramo quedó destrozado por quedar en medio de la pelea.

Aunque eso ya había pasado y ahora estaban solas las dos listas para comenzar su vida juntas. Ahora tendrían que unificar sus reinos, gobernar juntas y todo eso; pero aún había mucho tiempo. Ahora todo lo que importaba era que estaban teniendo un momento sólo para las dos.

—Nodoka-chan —preguntó tímidamente Yui. —¿Dime, qué fue lo que te mostró el extraño poder de Akira-chan¡

Nodoka movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No te preocupes, en estos momentos estoy segura que esa horrible versión de la realidad no va a realizarse. Tú y yo juntas por siempre, mi querida Yui. No puedo imaginarme por qué entre todas las demás la elegida fui yo, la demente Vengadora Encapuchada.

Yui besó a Nodoka con delicadeza.

—Precisamente porque eres la Vengadora Encapuchada, una mujer muy responsable y mi mejor amiga. En resumen, porque eres Nodoka-chan y la elegida sólo podías ser Nodoka-chan.

* * *

**Y al igual que la precuela, esto termina en seis capítulos solamente. No sé si me quedó bien, la verdad quería dar una razón por la que la abuelita mimaba mucho a Yui que se relacionara con su oscuro pasado como la General Ichimonji. ¿Y, me salió o no me salió? En fin, espero les haya gustado y sus opiniones al fina. Sólo queda decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**

_**PD: Quería conservar el estilo de la última vez al colocar un final súper dulce y eso sí que lo conseguí...**_


End file.
